Black Love, Assassinated
by darkycloud
Summary: What if your life had just been a game? A piece of chess. Victory or defeat? What if you were helpless as you watched your loved ones dying one by one? I love-d you. FINALE! TykiOCKanda AllenLenaleeLavi late
1. A is for Apple

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**A is for Apples**_

--

_Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino's_

_Rating: T_

_A/N: Story after Twisted & Exorcised, though it can be read as a new story too._

* * *

The debonair young man scanned his surroundings for a moment before he managed to spot out the very thing that he was looking for. It was nothing big, nothing famous, but touched one's heart if he or she ever tasted it. The crowd continued to walk past him like he was just part of the minor characters in a war epic and took no notice of his presence as he made his way to his destination. They should not have recognized him or remember of his existence and he was not surprised by that- it had been quite some time already.

"Ah," sighed the young man as he removed his hat in manners, "I see you stop selling them already."

The old lady tending to her fruits stall looked up slowly and steadily, yet her glassy gray eyes lit up almost immediately when recognition struck her at the back of her head as she set her gaze on her new customer. "If it's not… I can't believe…. It's been a long time, Sensei!"

A wholehearted chuckle escaped from the tall man's face as he rubbed his chin in amusement, "Am I still looking as young as you are?"

The old lady laughed in reply. "What a sweet mouth you have, Sensei," she replied, her smile never leaving and her eyes were now a fine line of laughter. "So, what brings you here?"

"You, of course," said the man as he glanced around the small sunny fruit stall decorated with crates and cartons of colors. "And the memories of those red globes you used to sell." A frown curled his lips a little as he combed a gloved hand through his hair, a little unhappy that he was unable to spot anything of the colour red other than those pretentious strawberries dancing in the corner.

The old lady laughed yet again, this time reorganizing the oranges into neater rolls as they beamed in the sunshine. "Ha, I knew it then. Well, you have come too late. A young couple just bought the whole supply of apples I've got. The girl looked familiar though. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sensei."

A sigh escaped from the young man's throat as he placed his top hat back on to his head. "It's okay then. I've to go now, please to see you again, Granny Smith."

"Glad to see you back here too, Sensei."

The well-dressed man then took off again, resigned from the fact that he would have to leave this place without the food he used to enjoy. The crowd was still flooding the place, and he had to literally squeeze through them. His power would have made it easy though, but the idea of having to settle the mess should any child start crying after seeing him past through objects made him think twice about it.

It took a few twists and turns before he could finally manage to get some fresh air, it was the marketplace after all, and his lungs cheered when he was finally freed. This street was emptier as compared to the previous one and there was the lovely rhythm made when the hoofs of carriage horses came into contact with the asphalt ground. The atmosphere was brilliant here, even if the sky was still recovering from its emotional outburst previously.

The man placed a cigarette between his lips and lit up. _Hmm; the satisfaction_. He thought of the mission he was set upon again, and that he had to go back to it again. He thought of the checkered card chained to his belt, and thought of the little fellow in it. He then thought of the lists of names, and that particular name he had been too lazy to find even though the little fellow had told him that he or she was nearby. _Raven Black_, what a morbid name. The gentleman cast off the thought and continued to enjoy the alluring tune of the quiet town when a beam of light reflected by the sun diverted his attention to it.

_Why_, it was a trail of apples that had been dropped carelessly. He imagined each red globe landing on the floor with impact. Granny Smith would have been upset to see them bruised like that.

* * *

--

_The heart is a muscular organ embraced by veins and arteries, and wrapped around by a splendid variety of capillaries. It pumps blood diligently for your body to operate. It exchanges supplies of gas with your lungs in what they call fair trade. It is responsible for the beating of your pulse. Hence, it is possibly responsible for the pulse racing that one experiences and the dull aching pain in your chest that remains unexplained up to this day. It accounts for the numerous heartbreaks you felt, each bond of love torn apart coldly to accommodate death or departure. _

_Death; that is what happens to part of your heart every time your eyes brawled out its tear ducts to wash away the misery. That part of your heart will slowly begin to shrivel up like a dehydrated old plant, wrinkles spreading out as saturation abandons it._

_They say time heals all wound. It does not. Really. It is just that the damaged part of the cardiac muscle would be abandoned from then on and left aside to be rot. But it stays inside you forever, chained up in the little black box with chants all over it. Say the correct word and, viola, it opens up again, pouring out its contents that the body had took so much effort to bury and forget. You would then wish that you could rip out your heart and live without it, to wish that you had never existed before._

_Yet your heart is the reason for your existence._

And your existence was the reason why I still have a heart.

* * *

--

"You could actually have helped Maat with those gifts, Kanda Yu," mumbled the female exorcist as she bend down to pick yet another fallen globe. "Now we have to walk back to pick them all up."

The accused "_che"_ in reply and crossed his arms, refusing to offer help as he speculated his comrade in sheer sadism. His female comrade had happily decided to get those stupid looking fruits back as she had claimed that tasted real good. Whatever, she better not suggest to the chef to fuse some sort of apple essence into his soba then- even though, well, that bite she forced him to tasted reasonably good enough. _Anyway_, that not so intelligent exorcist had made her innocence to carry all those junk and that _animal _had happily dropped half a carton while dragging it behind them. And now they had to pick them all up. _How fabulous._ "You created this mess yourself," said the Japanese as he walked along her side, his eyes subconsciously drifting to her feminine curves and bandaged ankle. _Cut that out._

"And you were-- Maat!"

A scream pierced through the dull sky followed by a gush of commotion broke up what Fuyu Black had intended to say. The scream, a badly frightened one that struck right through the heart, had been from a young child. The two exorcists turned in reaction to the sound and began to dash towards the source, the wolf leading the pair as he ran ahead with his strong strides.

_Carriage._ The thought of it sent a cold shiver down Fuyu's spine as past memories consumed her for a second. She shook them off instinctively.

It was an accident; no doubt, as a driver had lost control of his horses that were obviously startled, and had came crashing down the street with his carriage swinging in motion that made the stomach sick. Ladies in their walking gowns ran away from the site to a safer location and man came protecting them, though curiosity still kept their concentration on the incident.

And there was a young boy right in front. Helpless. Crying. Screaming.

Maat had managed to stop the carriage in time, _thank god_, as he pulled back the horses and stopped the carriage from committing further damage. The two exorcists hurried up to the scene.

A sigh of relief seeped out of Fuyu when the scene that had been surrounded by onlookers revealed to be bloodless. There was a man though, a well-built man from his back view hugging the boy in his arms as he tried to shelter him from danger. The man had been saying comforting words in an attempt to calm the child from his aftershock as he gently brushed the boy's fringe aside.

Fuyu approached the two quietly and placed her gloved hand lightly on the man's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with both relief and concern as she tried to assess the damage. None for now.

"Yeah," said the man, a young one, as he helped the child to his feet and stood up slowly, his height slowing towering over Fuyu. His shoes were made of well polished leather and his frock coat of the current, though not latest fashion, and his buttons neatly done up. He smelled of expensive tobacco. Fuyu noticed an abandoned cigarette butt not far away from them. The flame was slowly going off, ending its performance after a curtain call.

A sudden skip of heart beat and surge of adrenaline that had coursed through her veins nearly made Fuyu lost of balance when she looked into the man's dark eyes. Words could not apprehend as they came stuttering out.

"Ti… ti… Mr. Mikk?!"

* * *

--

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
and I never wanna say goodbye_

* * *


	2. Deceived Pair

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**Deceived Pair**_

_--_

* * *

"Yeah," said the young man as he helped the child to his feet and stood up slowly, his height slowing towering over Fuyu. "I guess we're both fine."

"Ti… ti… Mr. Mikk?!"

He noticed that the words had come out stuttering from her slender lips as disbelief consumed her sanity. He noticed that when she said his name, it was soft with a little confusion, making him dizzy a little when it reached his eardrums. Her voice was the lower range of the female vocal, slightly similar to that of Lulubell's, but minus the purring. He noticed that the air felt tight that time, as if her chest had felt heavy and her heartbeat was racing against the second hand of the clock. She touched the concealed necklace resting slightly above her stomach instinctively.

"Mummy!"

"My darling, oh my god," sobbed a middle aged lady who was dressed simply in a brown walking gown, as she gathered her child in her arms before bowing profusely to the trio involved in the commotion. "Thank you, thank you so much," she said as she held the gentleman and the exorcist's hand.

A polite smile widened on the young man's face as he patted the young child's head teasingly. "It's nothing much, lady. Take care, boy."

The boy nodded quietly as he clung on to his mother's gown before taking a bow that had been initiated by his mother and went off together. The crowd that had surrounded them had already begun to disperse like the seeds of dandelions, and mutters accompanied them as they added the latest news to their lists of gossips. As for the driver, he had already been detained by the local officers for investigations while his horses grazed on wild grass by the pave way, oblivion to the commotion they had caused.

Silence draped the trio as they vegetated for some time, while her wolf went over to the well-suited man, sniffed him out, and finally decided to lower his body and flattened his ears back_. Submission- he had sensed something between his owner and this alpha male_. He had been skeptical about the man for awhile- he had sensed danger in him but his master seemed to_…adore him?_

The debonair stroked the fur of the animal, the innocence _so did not hurt him_, but his eyes had been observing the young lady discreetly. Her hair, a little longer than his, had been let down from her usual ponytail, its end wavy as it landed softly on her shoulders. She looked pretty much the same from the time he had last seen her, _how long had it been_, but this time in a much healthier state and she had grown a sharp canine tooth that reminded him of her innocence- of course, a wolf. The lady was dressed in the monochrome uniform that he had been so familiar with; her sleeves burdened with two long crosses, her coat ending mid thigh which partially covered her pants that had been paired with ankle boots that screamed feminism.

She was an exorcist.

The aristocrat decided to take the initiative to break the silence. He took a step forward to the female exorcist and bowed a little. "Pleased to meet you, Fuyu," said the man as he took her gloved hand. It had been the exact words he had used, always. A smirk crept onto his lips as he felt the lady shivered a little when his lips came into contact with her hand. He pressed the soft tips of her fingers to his lips for quite some time before stepping back. "And who is this young man here?"

The look of disbelief quickly dissolved to accommodate a façade of courtesy on Fuyu's face as she regained her posture. He was startled, a little, at the rapid rate her expression froze like a glacier. She glanced up straight into the man's face to see his dark brown eyes. "Pleased to meet you too, Sir. This is my comrade, Kanda Yu. Kan', this is Mr. Mikk- my art lecturer when I studied here." She introduced.

"Che."

"Kanda... I'm sorry, he's a little," apologized Fuyu as she reproached the Japanese with a stern expression that contrasted with her pasted smile. Her canine tooth had returned per normal, her wolf disappeared.

Tyki had been a little taken back by her reaction. He had not expected her to look through into his eyes, as much as he had been taunting her to do that earlier on. "It's alright, Fuyu. Nice to meet you, Kanda-san." It was not nice. That samurai, that '_boyfriend_' that the orange hair lad had been talking about, had been pinning him down with a guarded expression ever since they met each other. A mixture of irritation and amusement warmed Tyki still as he smiled at the Japanese. "It's been quite some time. Are you two in a hurry?" His gaze returned to Fuyu's.

"May I invite you to a drink or two?"

* * *

--

Yearning to rewind the time  
To let the story have another ending  
So you will not have to leave me  
Return back the time  
So that I'll be holding you even tighter  
I beg for us to remain like this, is it too late?

Aching to rewind the clock  
My thoughts obstructing the flow of memories  
Searching blindly for something so vastly empty  
I feel like taking a rest in this dusky night

Yet I don't know where to hide  
Because loneliness keeps creeping up to me

Every time I turn around

--

* * *

"Che."

Kanda grunted as he walked right towards Fuyu and seized the carton of apple from her arms, ignoring her bewildered expression. Maat, her wolf, had been called back for god knows what reason and this idiot had been behaving weirdly ever since the man came. He had scorned at the 'gentleman' ever since Fuyu stuttered when she said his name. Whatever; the thought of it irritated him inevitably. What the hell had Fuyu been consumed? There was something about the man that made his blood boil- too much hidden secrets in that guy that were strangely dark.

"I'm going first. Train station," said Kanda, as he minced out his short sentences clearly in Japanese, and walked away. "Be careful of that… _shit._"

Confusion draped over Fuyu as she stared with widened eyes at the diminishing Japanese figure, along with her apples, wondering why the latter had chosen to speak in his mother tongue suddenly.

"So?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikk, Kanda's just in a bad mood," she lied coldly, thinking that Tyki did not understand the language. He was a Portuguese, _after all._

"Then we should go then," said Tyki, as he held out his hand to escort her. "How about that café there? It's new."

"Sure, Mister." But she did not felt sure at all. _Kanda._ She could not stop pondering why her comrade had abandoned her at this time. Yet before she knew it, a twinkle of a bell sent her back to reality.

It was the door that Tyki had been holding out for her. Fuyu muttered a polite thank you and went in, and thanked him yet again when he held out the chair for her to sit upon. They had been served the table right next to the window. The serene environment of the café relaxed her tensed body a little as she took in the surroundings.

It was a new café, specializing in cuisine that mainly consisted of European food- this was a colonized nation after all. The place had been furnished pleasantly with decorations that gave a homely feeling but was delicate and thoughtful in small details. It must have been opened when she was away, somewhere near London. A sigh almost escaped from her mouth, but Fuyu held it back. She too, was unsure of the reason of her mask. Protection; from what? _Forget it man, Fuyu Black._

"Excuse me, may I have your order please, Sir?"

The question was diverted to Tyki so Fuyu took no interest to answer the waitress. Whether she was flirting with him, was none of her business, and she was already accustomed to the stares she received due to the attractive force of her exorcist uniform.

"Cortado please, with less milk." Tyki requested, as he greeted the waitress with his trademark smile. The waitress grinned back at him as her cheeks colored. "What about you, Fuyu?"

"Coffee, black. Less sugar," muttered Fuyu as she looked out of the café, before remembering to mutter a "thanks" to her. The waitress snorted a little as she took down the order, before storming off to the kitchen.

The smile never left Tyki as he diverted his attention back to Fuyu. Now that he was so close to her, he could see that her face was drained by exhaustion yet masked strangely cold. "So, what brought you back here?"

Fuyu gazed away from the scenery outside, her features hardening like wax; there was a stray dog wandering down the street and a beggar sleeping in a dark corner, and back to the man sitting directly in front of her. She shook her head when he mouthed a 'do you mind?' so that he could light up, and blew out a steady stream of toxic smoke as his lips diverged modestly. She had always been opened to smokers. "A mission. A town near here. Komui, my chief, allowed me to return. Sir."

Her words were short and abrupt, he noticed.

"What about you, Mr. Mikk?"

Tyki took a deep puff from his cancer stick and smiled. "Just decided to drop by for a visit."

"Hmm." Her thoughts were not with her ears now, he noticed. "So where have you visited, Sir?"

"Lots of place, including the new art museum," replied Tyki, as he placed a stressed note on the last two words, "And the school." It had been a significant place for them after all.

Fuyu felt herself shifting her own weight as she attempted to digest the information. Then something clicked in her head. Had he been- "Did you attend the auction, Mr. Mikk?"

"Sure. It was pretty interesting; remember the painting I mentioned in class before?"

Fuyu nodded her head slightly. "Yes, it had been sold at a high price then donated to the school. Do you know who it may have been?"

"No," lied Tyki as he tapped a little at the cigarette and watched the ash fall lightly. He was the one. "I had not stayed for the whole event. By the way, I did drop by…"

"Sir, here's your order," interrupted the waitress as she placed the beverages on their table with a thud. The two thanked her and began to stir their coffee once it was held in their hands. _Chloe's grave._

Silence draped over the two yet again, as the aroma of the coffee diffused into the air and slowly wavered into their nose.

"I thought you drink fanciful coffee with milk," said Tyki as he took a sip from his Cortado, savoring the taste of the caffeinated drink as it awoke his taste buds. He studied the exorcist acutely as he waited for her answer patiently.

"Everyone needs a change at times, Sir."

"But not all changes are good. It can hurt the people around you with just a decision that had been hastily made."

Silence fall on the pair yet again, as the tension from their debate rose. She did not want to continue, and had been unable to as the words got caught up in her vocal box and refuse to proceed further. She did not, or choose not to, tell him that the reason she now preferred black was because fanciful coffees reminded her painfully of the past times with her old buddies- and Chloe.

"I thought you went to further your studies overseas as a student."

"Black coffee tastes good, Sir. Would you like to try a little?" Fuyu ignored, not long before she realized that she had said the wrong thing.

Tyki smiled at her question and shook his head. "I trust your taste," he taunted, hinting the past incident where they had drank from the same cup before. "Pretty sure it tastes good." He smirked, when he realized that Fuyu's cheeks had flushed a little, though it quickly froze back to the spastic smile that yelled pretentious courtesy.

"I thought you went to further your studies overseas as a student."

"This café is good."

She was ignoring his question. He long knew that she was an exorcist but he could not apprehend what made her do so. A strong surge of anger overwhelmed him unexpectedly. Betrayal. And she was ignoring his question. He looked at her.

A frown endorsed the corners of his mouth when he realized that her right ankle had been sprained yet again. Yet again, because he had been the one who caused the old injury. Fuyu had been walking properly and he had not realized anything. Yet now as she was seated, her long pants hiked up a little away from the rim of her boots to reveal a peek-a-boo sneak of her bandage.

Fuyu Black, just a year, to lost her girly stubbornness and be replaced by social politeness. Her face so coldly masked that it was almost unrecognizable. He had been taunting her and he knew she knew it. He decided to change his strategy to get her to answer that darn question.

"So, has it been tough as an exorcist?"

--

* * *


	3. 37C, thy Body Temperature

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**37C, thy body temperature**_

* * *

_Warning for chapter: Slight gore_

A/N: I'm actually writing Chapter11 after posting this. Just have to vomit everything out.

Thanks for the love (love critics), do enjoy.

* * *

--

"_Hatred, the real kind that made the stomach roil, was impossible without an emotional bond."_

_-_Nicholas Sparks_, A Bend in the Road_

_--_

* * *

"So, have it been tough as an exorcist?" Tyki asked abruptly as he took another puff out of his cancer stick. The smell was a familiar one; one of richness, charm, and a little pinch of artistic power. It was oddly pleasing to her nose. She shrugged it off with another deep sip of her own black coffee. It paled in comparison.

Fuyu turned diverted her attention back to the present scene. She had been observing the stray dog outside yet again just now.

"Manageable," she replied shortly.

"Are you angry that I quitted and abandoned the class?"

"No." Fuyu was still not looking at him. Her eyes were still focused steadily on her coffee as she stirred the black beverage, observing the transverse waves formed. "Everyone needs their change. And you had gotten your friend to replace you. So it was alright, Sir."

His friend- the one who did the graphite artwork that brought them together. That one who started this twisted fate, the one who had indirectly paired the two of them up. He coughed at that thought, but smiled nonetheless.

"What made you do so?" asked Tyki, his question sounding a little demanding as he tapped at the cigarette a little. The ashes dropped on the ash tray lightly. He was not angry. He was not angry at all. That smile was to camouflage it all. _What made you decided to kill yourself being choosing to be an exorcist?_ He had found out a long time ago, but could not and did not want to comprehend why she would choose such a path.

She fell quiet at that particular question. Memories rushed through her head and pushed her forcefully like a child in a stampede. Men and women, who had nothing on their faces, ignored the cries of a young child, as they rushed to be evacuated. To be evacuated to nowhere. It hurt her. She wanted to forget everything. She had thought it had long been erased from her memories. Now it was prickling her like a red raw wound slashed with salt.

* * *

--

_Red wound. Like red track marks dosed with grape wine as the blade went smoothly over her soft flesh. Slowly, the cold metal piece ran through and her pale skin, decorated with droplets of water, departed neatly to reveal more red mess. Maroon, burgundy, crimso__n, scarlet, blood; beads of them._

_She had done it vertically instead of the usual horizontal way stereotyped by the media. She had known that it was the fastest way to end all these pain and drain out whatever that she wanted. Her life draining as it flowed along the pale marks of her veins._

_It felt as if she was in that small humid bathroom again, surrounded by warm moisture, but feeling peculiarly cold. Like an iceberg, but she was not melting. Her eyes, dehydrated from tears, stared motionlessly as the blade went down, and down. Further down. And a new one; a new track, running down her soft flesh as she sat naked and empty in the bathtub filled with water. The blood dripped, steadily into the water, creating ripples of sickly pink patterns as it swirled its danger around. _

_She could no longer feel pain, grief, or confusion. Chloe's death, just her name, was enough to tear her heart into pieces and bits. It was her fault, god damn it. The guy with long crimson hair, whoever he was could just say whatever he wanted to. She just wanted to have Chloe back. And now she was to join her. In heaven. Or hell. Whatever. She pondered if God accepted people who committed suicide, she pondered if The-Almighty-One accepted people murdered by Akumas, she pondered if The-One-Up-There accepted people who caused their friends' death into the Golden Gates. She wondered if there really was a God. Was she having doubts now? _

_It did not matter now. She just need to close her eyes a little now, and laid her head back on the cold heartless tiles while she prepared herself for something eternal._

_Then his image came to her mind. Her heart wretched at the sudden thought. His smirk accompanied by those charming dark eyes which held some sort of a dark secret. His touch when he laid his hand softly on her shoulder. The warmth as it shot right through, the sudden rawness hit her hard, she almost screamed out at the pain._

"_Fuyu?" _

_It was her foster mother. Mrs. Mylene. Chloe's mother, the mother of the person she had killed._

"_Dinner is already ready. We'll only start after your bath."_

_She froze at those words. Her tone tenderized her so much that she felt sick in the stomach. Something, whatever it was that tasted so bitter when it passed through her tongue, forced its way out of mouth. Her eyes were back into focus. She stared at the sick mess presented starkly upon her. What had she been doing? Something ran down her cheeks. Hot, warm, painful. Were those tears? She thought she had already lost them all to the inner conflict that she had been battling alone. His image floated into her head again, obstructing all other hatred- of herself, of the murderer, of the world. Those tears, or whatever they were, felt like acid corroding her skin._

"_Fuyu?"_

_The mess of red and yellow whatsoever seemed to be whispering to her. Strangely, softly, quickly. She shook it off. This was not right. It could not have been what the rest could have wanted. To die naked in the bathtub? There should have been a more glamorized way. A death with a purpose? Exorcist? She suddenly recalled the crimson-hair man again. Yes, an exorcist. Her fingers went instinctively to the lower back of her neck. Yes, an exorcist. _

"_Yes, Mrs. Mylene. I'll be out in a matter of minutes."_

--

* * *

"You should stop smoking so much, Mr. Mikk."

The scars were still engraved upon her skin, the tracks a painful reminder to her past. The glove she had, requested from Komui, let her conceal her inner past. Fuyu unconsciously placed her fingers over the black glove.

Tyki frowned yet again at her response. She had been in a daze before she answered back. And her answer was not even relevant to his question. "I thought you were to further your studies overseas," he paused and emphasized the next few words, "As a student."

A slight "hmm" came out of her. "I just decided to be an exorcist. A change would have been appropriate."

"For?"

"It doesn't matter, Sir. Nothing important for Mr. Mikk to be concerned over."

"What made you think so?" Tyki almost barked out his question. He was feeling outraged by her answers. He wanted to grab her hand which was placed barely a few centimeters away from his. He wanted to shake her silly to find out the reason why she had lied and taken up to that_ corrupted_ side.

He did not. And he miraculously managed to calm down. She moved her hand further away from his. He sighed and took another puff from his tobacco. "We never first started out as teacher and student," said Tyki as he moved his face closer to Fuyu's, "I don't think you are very comfortable addressing me the way you are doing so now." He almost blew out his stream of smoke in her face. He did not.

"I enjoyed myself there," muttered Fuyu, her words laced with a thin sheet of ice, like cold satin, just not so soft, as she turned her head away. "And Master had been kind enough to take me in as his disciple." She almost revolted at the idea that he was kind_. What lies_, she mocked cynically.

"_Master_?" Tyki did not like that idea. The stream of smoke lingered past his jaws as it disappeared into the surroundings. His fingers drummed on the table a little, both unhappy about that and the way she had reacted calmly to his taunting. Yet his smile never waver the least bit.

"General Cross Marian."

"Hmm," muttered Tyki as he took a deep gulp of his coffee, the caffeine obviously lacking the power to dissolve the taste of tobacco. Then it clicked.

_General Cross_. Earl. _Cell Roron_. Delete._ Raven._ Black. _Fuyu_.

"Raven?"

Fuyu almost choked on her coffee as she looked up in surprise by the word that Tyki had subconsciously spitted out. "How did you-? Only my grandma calls me by that name…"

Silence draped over the two yet again. He had never felt this before.

He felt almost helpless.

* * *

--

_Unable to conceal my sorrow  
I have already lost you  
Thy hair scent  
Left me hastily without even trying  
and I'm unable to follow it anymore_

--

* * *

The sky grumbled deeply as it started to darken and cry. The tears fell down hard and cold, bruising him a little as they hit him on the head and shoulders. Kanda winced in irritation and cursed silently. He was just a few metres away from the station. The place was starting to rain. While it had been quite a distance, a journey of an hour at least, the place he had left could jolly well be affected by the weather too.

"Tch, baka Fuyu."

He took a glance at the two umbrellas that had been placed on top of the carton of apples in his hand and groaned. She would be getting wet when she head towards here.

And now he had to head back from where he came from.

* * *

--  
_The shadow of your diminishing figure_

_Can still be seen even with my eyes shut tight  
I kept searching_

_Searching for the lost image_

_Lost under the pale moonlight_

--

* * *

Tyki did not answer her question this time round. He did not have to. She did not do so previously anyway. He was the one who glanced out of the window this time round, his throat tight and sore. His eyes followed the stray dog still savaging around the area, the beggar pushing his house of cardboard under a shelter, the sweet old couple sharing an umbrella, the little stains made on the asphalt ground as rain fell on it, and _that_ pissed off face of _that_ Japanese.

"Fuyu," he said almost reluctantly, as words forced out of the surface like a diver breaking from the surface of ice water, "your comrade's back."

Fuyu turned her head almost immediately at his words, her jaws dropping a little, but her eyes had regained the spark that it used to have. "It's Kanda…"

"I guess you have to go," he said sarcastically as the two looked at the exorcist outside who had a face of impatience. "Goodbye then, Fuyu." Her name still tasted sweet on his lips as he said it, and he pushed his chair back as he stood up. She seemed so small in comparison when he towered over her.

"Thank you," muttered Fuyu as she got up from her seat which had been pulled out with grace by her ex-lecturer. Words could not be formed. She stepped out of her seat and smoothen the sides of her coat a little. "Ti…"

However, he moved so fast that she did not have time to react. Tyki simply leaned down and took her hand yet again, pressing her fingertips to his lips at first, then twice deliberately on hand, and the last on the back of her wrist. Lightly but his kiss, since the first touch, had already ached her heart so much as it spread its roots and strangled the small cardiac muscle. It felt as if time had been frozen at that time. Then he stood up abruptly and pulled her towards him.

He could hear the soft gasp as he embraced her in his arms, the rapid pace of her heart hammering, and the short intervals between the breaths she took. He could feel her trembled under his touch, as he pulled her small frame to his broad built, the warm heat radiating from her body as their body came into contact, when he placed her head onto his chest. He could smell the soft scent of her hair when he pressed his face onto it, feeling the saccharine scent that he had so long missed before.

His every touch of her had always made him sore and aching to kill.

He was aware how tensed her body had become when his hand went right through her chest and into her heart. He could feel the little struggle she gave. He could almost experience the pain she had gone though- but it was going to be a short one. He could almost sympathise with the agony when Tease went inside her heart. But he had to do it even though it was plain stupid to save her then to end her life- perhaps to make himself feel better?

He planted a deep and long kiss on her forehead.

_He was a Noah, after all._

* * *

--


	4. Fall for You

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**Fall for You**_

--

* * *

"There will be little rubs and disappointments everywhere, and we are all apt to expect too much; but then, if one scheme of happiness fails human nature turns to another; if the first calculation is wrong, we make a second better; we find comfort somewhere."

–_Jane Austen, Mansfield Park_

--

_I never wanted it to end this way_

--

The surroundings were clear and green, with the sun shining at its upmost brilliance and the students in a high spirit. Indeed they were- this was the first outdoor lesson they had since the term started with them already tied down with tests and examinations. It was a relief for most of them to be able to get out of the stuffy classroom and get some fresh air to reenergize their body.

Nature was at its best today, and so were his students. There were canvas stand-ups everywhere; surrounding the lakes and forests as the young girls painted whatever they wanted to. Some had decided expressed their moods, others picked a random thing or two to draw, while a few decided to just lazed around and splashed colors on their stark white boards.

Then there was that special one. He had expected them to be painting the scenery literally but they did not. And she did. It was not that she was his star student, she was just the class head, but it was that she always did something that others were not doing. Alien perhaps and she was pretty much clueless about it.

He walked quietly and slowly up to her, like a predator on standby to hunt down its prey. He noticed that her knees were bent a little and not looking very graceful as she concentrated on her artwork, nibbling her lips as she hummed to a little tune with her friend next to her. He noticed that she kept tucking one of her stray hair behind her ear a few times but it just kept coming out. He noticed that she mumbled something about getting a hairclip as she did so.

Back to the task at hand, it was as if she had cut out the scenery and pasted it straight onto her canvas because it looked really alike, and it seemed that this was a scene she was used to because her painting had possessed emotions that her usual works lacked. The grass felt like a precious shade of jade and the trees protective and yet delicate. He smiled.

"Why the empty sky, Fuyu?" He asked casually and chuckled softly when she jumped a little from the sudden shock. She turned around and almost hit his chin when she stood up- he was bending above her.

"Huh," muttered Fuyu as she gawked at her teacher as if he was naked. She took another look at her painting before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, that. I intended that to be representing the evening sky. And since they are beautiful paintings created by Gods who had nothing better to do, I should not be insulting them by filling up the void, Mr. Mikk."

"I see," nodded Tyki as he combed a hand through his hair. "Then I guess I shall not insult you be giving you a grade then…" he mumbled and began to walk off.

Fuyu cursed. She was not acting smart, really, but had been annoyed by the teacher for jumping on her and disrupting her peace. Nonetheless, for the sake of her grades- she had to give in now.

"Sir," stopped Fuyu as she ran up to her teacher. "Sorry, I will be painting it later. I was waiting for the sun to set before painting."

Tyki stopped in his track abruptly and smirked when he realised that he had managed to startle Fuyu yet again. "Hmm, okay. But you only have about an hour more, Fuyu."

"Okay."

* * *

--

_Because the girl I kill is impossible to find;_

--

* * *

"We're all ready to go now eh?" Tyki asked Fuyu as he did a virtual scan through of his students. Fuyu stared at Tyki yet again for popping a sudden question at her for the second time of the day- the millionth since he became her teacher anyway- he had disrupted her conversation with Chloe about not completing her work because they had to leave before the sun could set. She was just about to answer him when another student ran up in a hurry.

"-Mr. Mikk, Alice… Alice… we can't find her…" panted the girl as Fuyu stepped out to comfort the girl.

"What?" Said Fuyu in disbelief with her hands placed on the girl's back. Then she managed to calm down, surprisingly. "It's okay. I'll find her." She said, and began to head towards the woods after depositing her belongings to Chloe. Even she herself was not surprised that the inquisitive Alice would be wandering around.

"Wait," warned Tyki as he rested his hand onto her shoulder sternly, "I can't let my student wander in the dark woods herself. Chloe, please do get the class back in a piece for now then." He was about to turn around when he realized that Fuyu had already struggled out from his grasp and walked into the dark mouth of the woods.

* * *

--

_You're impossible to find-_

--

* * *

The rhythmic sound made by crickets could be heard as the two navigated their way in the forest. It was not a very deep forest but dark enough to put a young woman in danger- and Alice was lost in the midst of it all. The two said nothing since the start of their journey, walking through bushes and stepping on the moist grass as they shouted out for the lost girl. The name had almost become like a ritual, their throat sore from all those yells.

The time had been spent awkwardly, and she had only realized that she was _alone_ with him after a few hours. She regretted it.

Fuyu glanced around the woods, tried to scan past all those trees to locate her friends, and it was only when her vision passed by Tyki that she realized he was being fidgety. She recognized it straight away- Mr. Mylene behaved like that too when he was confided inside the four walls for too long a time.

"Hey Sir," she proclaimed aloud as she walked with a wider stride to put some distance between them. "It's okay…"

Tyki cocked his head aside and reckoned her comment with a confused expression.

"It's okay… to smoke, I mean. I used to it." She said flatly before slowing down for him to apprehend her words. Never mind that it was weird that a student would tell her teacher to smoke. "My foster father does it too."

The debonair gave a chuckled and lit up instinctively. "Thanks."

Fuyu said nothing in reply and continued her pace. She could smell, as the smoke from the tobacco diffused slowly into her nose and triggered her sense of smell, the distinct scent of his cigarette. Mr. Mylene's cigarette had always been of a homely and fatherly smell, yet his was a posh, alluring smell of a kind and perhaps even artistic too. What a description- she chided herself and tried to divert her attention to something else.

"You know, I'm surprised that you are not afraid of the woods even though you are often startled by me." Mocked Tyki as he took a deep inhale of his cancer stick, and cross-eyed a little when he observed the smoke that he exhaled formed a skull symbol before slowly dispersing into the air. "You do fear the weirdest things eh?"

"Hmm."

"What do you fear? Wolves? Dark? Or _Death_?"

Almost immediately, Fuyu raised her eyebrows in response to her teacher's question. She was surprised with the strange tone with the last word. She feared nothing of that list but of the simplest and stupidest thing, she realised. "Anything," she laughed at herself disgustedly, "Smaller than my fist."

"I'm surprised," chortled Tyki as he reckoned Fuyu with a bemused expression. "Insects?"

"What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"So," paused Tyki as he took a stride faster to close the distance between them, "What about butterflies?"

"Huh?"

"You know those things with wings and flutter around flowers that girls seemed so fond of."

Fuyu stared at her teacher, her eyebrows crossed as she spewed out words. "I know what 'butterflies' are and your generalization had just been proven flat wrong because I have the XX chromosomes too and simply detest those fluttering aliens."

"Why?" He smiled calmly. _Almost too calmly._

"Simply because their larva and pupas don't appeal to me, even though I have to admit that they are beautiful delicate creatures." She muttered at the last sentence much to Tyki's amusement. "There is one species, though, that I have read from my father's notes before. Butterflies which breed by multiplying themselves and there would be no larvae or pupa state. I can't seem to remember what they are called, but yeah."

Tyki almost roared out in laughter in response to her words but held them back. He smiled politely at his student and asked, "Tease…?"

"Eh, how did you know? Yes yes, I guess that's what they are called-" she muttered off before speeding up her pace again when she remembered Alice. "I would like to see some one day…"

At the same time, Tyki snapped his fingers and pointed to a nearby flower nonchalantly. Fuyu turned around in surprise, startled by her annoying teacher again, and her gaze diverted towards what he had gestured about. A faint gasp escaped from her lips as she witnessed the magnificent creature unveiling its beauty on a pale white moonflower. "They have only been reported in books," said Fuyu, enchanted, "I thought they don't like flowers..." She took measured steps towards the butterfly, careful not to scare the thing off.

"Don't get too close though, it-" warned Tyki as he caught up behind the young lady. Then it struck him that he had been late when he heard a faint ouch from his student. Tyki tossed his cigarette aside, grabbed her hand instinctively and brought it to _his_ inspection. "-Bites."

"It's nothing," frowned Fuyu as she wriggled her hand out of his much bigger hand and sucked the bitten finger, before heaving a sigh when she realized that the deep purple butterfly had flown away. "Let's continue our search then. Sorry, Mr. Mikk."

The young lady was pretty much in her own thoughts for the rest of the journey as she scrutinized the woods like radar detector passed the woods. She tried hard to displace the previous incident out of her head- need to be more careful, she reminded herself sternly. However, like a lost sheep on a mountain top, Fuyu neglected the danger in front of her.

"Fuyu!"

* * *


	5. Fall for You Too

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**Fall for You Too**_

**--**

_A/N: here's an early post because i'm feeling really happy :D As much as i'm upset the anime would be on a hold, Tyki finally came back XD_

God, did those glacier just melted?

--

* * *

_"Fuyu_," warned Tyki yet again but he was late. For another time, he cursed silently, as Fuyu stumbled upon a small gravel piece and fell flat. "_Are you alright?_"

A faint stream of vulgarities could be heard from the student as she got up bashfully, embarrassed and certainly stunned by the incidence. She said nothing in reply to her teacher's question, a disturbed expression doubting her features as she tested her right ankle by placing her weight on it. Her expression told it all.

Fuyu had sprained her ankle.

"You okay?" Questioned Tyki as he approached her, his eyebrows crossed as he studied her movement with a sideway sort of glance. She appeared to be awkward in her movement, like a newborn deer learning how to walk.

Fuyu waved her hand nonchalantly and nodded her head. "Sure," she lied. "We better find Alice, it's getting dark."

"Like you said, it's getting dark and I don't trust your judgment of your ankle. Let me have a look at it."

"It's nothing, let's continue. Alice's more important."

"Fuyu-"

Then she fell again. He was fast enough this time though, to get hold of his student before she could do further damage to herself. Enough was enough. He put one of her arms on his shoulder and made his way to a large rock, seating her there and squatted by her side. "Stubborn girl," he chided, the angry yet concerned look etched deeply on his features. Fuyu pursed her lips and looked away when her cheeks blushed red as the color slowly crept in. "It's okay, really," she murmured.

It was at that time when Fuyu felt that something touched her feet. She let out a gasp almost immediately when she realized that Mr. Mikk had begun to unlace her boots. Matter-of-factly, he cupped his hands around her pale feet and scrutinized it like she was some sort of broken flower. Her lips pursed even tighter at her failed attempts to oppose his inspection. She trembled a little when his thumb stroking her sole casually. She felt like a laboratory white rat that was really to resort to anything to keep its life back. _Or her dignity_, she thought silently. "_Sir_…"

"I'm going to try twisting it back," commented Tyki as he exchanged glances with a disturbed Fuyu. He ignored her and continued anyway.

He did it with upmost care and tried to minimize the pain as much as possible but could still feel her flinching from the raw pain as he set the ankle back into place, and propped it straight with two wooden planks he found, tied around her feet with a piece of cloth ripped out from his coat. The young lady had been strangely quiet throughout the whole process. "You know, you can actually scream out if it really hurts, Fuyu," said Tyki gently as he fixed his eyes on up at her to find her eyes red with tears and her lips tightened into a straight fine line. She shook her head when she realized that he was observing her and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, masking her pain. "Thank you," she stuttered and tried to stand up. _Damn those tears_. Tyki stopped her yet again.

Before she could protest, the teacher had already lifted her and somehow placed her arms over his neck, carrying her on her back. The scent of his cigarette could be smelt so distinctively. Fuyu gaped in shock but Tyki only turned his head around with a smile on his face.

"Now we're ready to go."

* * *

--

_If __only I were to sketch a circle_

_To entrap myself within such a space_

_And cast out all the past memories we had shared,_

_Ye__t I would never be able to forget_

_That smile he had always etched on his features_

_To tell me that he loved me_

_If I could sketch a small bubble_

_To represent it as a perfect full stop _

_And return his freedom to where it belonged_

_Yet I am unable to forget those saccharine images._

_Because if I were to let them all go,_

_Then who shall the soul entrapped in my body belong to?_

--

* * *

The sun had begun to sink into the horizon, dipping its rays into the trees and casting long finger-like shadows which stroked the land, as they dyed it a mixture of orange and black. In a matter of minutes, the sky would be darkened into pitch blackness, with only the pale crescent moon to light up the night sky.

"It's getting dark," said Tyki as he glanced up into the sky before turning back to face Fuyu, "we'll have to stop here. It's impossible to venture in here anymore."

He did not mentioned that the evening sky was really like a painting created by Gods who had nothing better to do; something that may be dull at times yet captivating nonetheless. It was beautiful. _Just like her._

"But Alice…" Fuyu trailed off, realizing that Tyki had been right. The previous few hours spent after he had attended to her ankle consisted of him piggybacking her and the two of them shouting for Alice nonstop. In addition, he must have been tired. She climbed off Tyki and stood awkwardly while she waited for him to stand up. The smell of his tobacco and aftershave could still be smelled faintly where she stood, and it tugged a little at her heart. Fuyu shrugged it off.

"We shall rest here then."

Fuyu nodded her head but felt a warm steady flow of redness creeping over her cheeks when she saw that Tyki was taking off his coat, button by button. Instinct told her to look away at all cost.

"Here," said Tyki softly as he handed her the coat. He was now only in his shirt and his waistcoat. "Something to keep you warm through the night."

"It's alright. You should keep it for your-" she ended off when she realized that the man had already walked a distance, though not too far, from her and fell _asleep_ on the moist emerald grass. "-self."

Defeated, Fuyu folded the coat and placed it neatly next to her while exhaustion robbed her worry of Alice and lured her to dreamland.

_She had not realize that he had woken up in the middle of the night to place the coat over her, smiling fondly a little as he observed__ her sleep before falling asleep himself thereafter. Had it took him some effort not to plant a kiss on those soft cheeks? _

The next morning came by abruptly and Fuyu slowly stirred from her sleep when she heard the crisp chirping of the forest birds in recognition of a new day. The sun shone its gentle rays and lit up everything that had been dark the previous night. It was only then when she realized that the coat was over her and had been there through the whole night. It was as if his scent. his warmth, had been draped lightly over her the whole night. It felt, strangely, warm to her heart.

Mr. Mikk was still asleep from where he was the previous night. With limping steps, she crossed the distance between them and squatted beside his slumbered state, and was about to wake him up when she realized the close range they were now at and had been the previous day. It was as if the cigar and smell of his coat was still on her, the alluring scent of him.

Fuyu squatted quietly beside him and held her breath as she observed his breathing, his body slowly going up and down, as he inhaled and exhaled the same air as hers. She placed the coat by her side. She noticed the little beauty mark under his left eyes and recalled the dark brown pupils when his eyes were opened. She noted the shape of his lips, slender and possibly soft. Then she realized that there was a stubble growing out already and it made him looked cute with it.

"_Fuyu?! Mr. Mikk?" _

Almost immediately, Fuyu diverted her attention from the sleeping Tyki to the sudden call out. It was Alice's voice.

_"Fuyu? Mr. Mikk?! Alice's back!"_

It was the voice of Chloe's, which was shortly followed up by the rest of her classmates' excited chants.

"Alice? We're here!" Yelled Fuyu, her throat still sore from the shouts the previous night and overwhelmed that her friend was perfectly alright. "Mr. Mikk?" muttered Fuyu awkwardly as she turned around to find teacher already awoke and putting his coat on. He smiled in response as he buttoned it on calmly and steadily.

And he knew that Fuyu had been observing him when he was _asleep_.

_He knew, because he had already sent his Tease once __the minute Alice had went missing, and got hold of her location and safety, barely half an hour later. _

--

* * *


	6. Kiss Thy Five Words

**Black Love, Assassinated- Kiss Thy Five Words**

--

A/N: I hope that this chapter would solve questions about the previous two chapters- _flashback._

And i do feel at times if i make Tyki flirt anymore i would have slap myself. Darn.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How have the two of you been? I'm sorry that I've not been able to write to you because mailing had been difficult during these times of wars. I promise to write more often._

_It was been quite some time, so how are things back home? I do hope Mr. Mylene is cutting down on his cigarettes and Mrs. Mylene is not as busy as housework as before. I miss your cooking, Mom._

_The situation in school had been pretty much fine, since my results are going steady (other than for Mathematics which I had never quite make it- don't worry I will buck up), and my classmates and teachers had been really friendly and fabulous to me. Even the Mathematics teacher, Mr. Komui Lee, had been upmost supportive of me. By the way, do you know who's Mr. Bak Chan? I had not expected him to know Daddy so well- the latter had made me his god-daughter when I was just a baby girl. How adoring as he has a weird fascination over my classmate. You should have seen him; he's really an eccentric guy with hives. But I adore him nonetheless, of course._

_I missed the climate where you guys are, even though I do enjoy the four seasons. I miss the coffee back home too, hmm, and the apples. By the way, I do hope that you will like the attached gift I sent over with this letter, it's something from where I am now..._

_Love always,_

_Fuyu_

xxx

A big fat drop of tears splotched onto the paper as it dripped off Mrs. Mylene's face. Her hands trembled and her voice grew more and more constrained as she read the letter out loud to her husband, as if a boa constrictor had embraced its strength around her neck.

"_Mr. Komui Lee? Mr. Bak Chan? Teacher_? Who is she trying to deceive," moaned the lady as she landed her weight fully onto a nearby sofa, letting herself sink in to the pit as if it was sufficient to bury the pain. Her husband stood behind her and slowly massaged her shoulders to ease some of the grief and tension his miserable wife, they, had to suffer. "Did she really think that we wouldn't know? A student, oh my god, the way she paints the happy portrait of everything... oh my god," cried Chloe's mother as she hugged Mr. Mylene, her saturated eyes soaking his crisp blue shirt.

"Dear, it's because," he comforted her calmly with the gentle patting on her back; "she never knew that we were _supporters of the Order_ too."

--

* * *

"_Mr...Mikk_," said the voice as it trembled a little along with the shiver in her body, like a crack on a ceramic piece of refine sculpture that had been mishandled.

It was that that had sent him back to reality. Why did those memories, especially of that day, just suddenly invaded his mind? His eyes stared blankly at what was presented in front of him and he snapped back immediately. His lips were still firmly on her gloved hands, aching his mouth a little but it was nothing compared to his raw emotions right now. His breath was hot and raw against her soft cool glove. He realised, that he had not done anything to the female exorcist, and had been dazing far too long. The balance swayed as to whether he should be glad that he had not took her life, or that he had neither dared nor allowed himself to commit the act. He stood up straight immediately, though not before planting a peck on her ring finger- the one finger that had been said to be linked to the heart. His kiss seemed to linger there even though he had moved away from it.

"Goodbye then, Fuyu," he smiled politely as she too woke up from the shock and overly prolonged kiss and stepped out of the seat dainty.

The female exorcist turned to leave and swore when she realised that this departure would make her lose more than what she had intended or expected. She then looked out of the window which had been soaked by a steady flow of rain to give Kanda an assurance that she will be heading out now. She had to, anyway. Ignoring the frozen, irritated expression of the Japanese, she turned back to where the door was. Her steps had since felt like lead, or at least being dragged down by some shadows coaxing her not to leave this place; it had been like the rhythm to a nostalgic serenade.

_Do not turn back. Do not turn back. Do not turn back._

"Fuyu," said the voice again, coolly and tranquilly. His voice had a toxicating effect, as if she was appealed to obey him. The chant had fall flat and failed. Fuyu stopped in her track and turned around unwillingly, as if her neck would break right at this moment. She braced herself for yet another cold and harsh smile that would trigger off the next ice age, and raised one eyebrow in a questioning slant.

What she had not expect was for the debonair in well-tailored suit to have placed his top hat snugly over head right when she turned around, never mind that it may be a little big for her. Fuyu glanced up in confusion to find that the man was still full of his thin smile, looking tad amused by her reaction. He had, of course, managed to startle her again.

"It's raining outside, and I don't wish to see you getting wet and cold." He said matter-of-factly, as if this was nothing much between them.

"Ty...ki-"

It had come almost like a whisper, hardly audible but he had heard it. It was a voice which was neither too low nor high and had appealed to him. She had finally called out his name and it lingered on endearingly in his ear canals. Then for the first time, a small smile unrevealed on her lips. Not her meaningless social smile, but a proper one that made him catch his breath and want to do anything, anything in the world, to keep her from harm and with him. It was the one that he had remembered, one that affirmed him that she was still the one he had know, the ice that had finally melted. The smirk spread over his lips. He then placed a finger abruptly on her jaw and slid it down gently and lovingly to her chin where he tilted her face up with to take a better look at her- as if it would allow the image to be imprinted even well in his mind. He smirked yet again, removed his finger and placed his hand over the door handle. The bell rang with radiance once again like the sound in his heart when he opened the door for the lady.

The female exorcist took a slight bow and took his offer. He witnessed that her cheeks had coloured a little when he told Kanda to take care of her- it was not what she had needed, really. Nevertheless, she went straight out to the exorcist outside.

"And don't hurt it again," said Tyki as he nodded in the direction of her ankle.

"_Gomen." _Sorry.

Eyes twinkling with amusement, Tyki only smiled in response and pretended to regard her comment with question marks. She had not known that the Earl had been using so much Japanese that he was able to grasp the language well enough. Yet it was no surprise to him when the young lady took no notice when words parted his lips in his own native language too.

_Eu te amo, minha Senhora._

The big fat raindrops continued to fall onto the asphalt-covered ground, saturating it to the limit, as it created ripples where it had landed with much impact. He tried hard to not to notice when the female exorcist had grabbed onto the Japanese's hands as she hurried away from the scene.

_Those hands had felt so warm to him too._

* * *

--

Ever since the day you had left me,

I had been like a frail kite lost in the sky,

Lost in all directions

Perhaps God would allow me to find warmth after the downpour

Perhaps it would make no difference at all

Even if I were to stare at the sky

For long empty hours

It's as if no matter how hard I tried to comprehend my life,

Things would never be fine without you.

When will I

Be able to locate the shimmering rainbow of happiness?

--

* * *

"Che, what's with that hat," mocked Kanda in a monotonous voice as he disregarded the absurd top hat placed on his comrade's hat and shook her hands off his arm. He did not like the feeling of that strange man putting such a thing on her head and anger and irritation grew within him like an uncontrolled fire. He remembered that Lavi had mentioned the practice of putting on a hat on a female's head had been said to symbolise his possession of the woman before. In addition, who was _he_, to tell him to take care of her? He could contain the devil no longer. Hence, his lips lined with acid parted for the words to come out. "It looks stupid."

He had been expecting the female exorcist to say something in reply but instead, she only widened her strides and walked even faster, taking the hat off only after a good few miles away from him. It was as if the misty veil of the downpour had consumed her as her shadow diminished slowly.

The following night, the pale moon shone through the window to light up the sky as he turned the doorknob of the train carriage slowly. A muffled sound of tears could be heard faintly from where he was, yet it stopped, or tried to stop immediately when the door finally opened to reveal his presence. There was a lump on the other bed that was not his, and underneath those thin sheets of blanket was her trembling body. Was the weather too cold for her- the window had been left stark open to let in the chill wind? He walked up to the window and shut it close. The food next to her bed was left untouched, cold as the night and looking extremely neglected. As for the carton of apple, it was all alone next to his bed.

He tried to touch her to comfort her, his fingers aching to do something, but decided not to take any action as he felt somehow that the slightest movement would shatter her tenuous composure. This was not him.

Kanda could almost feel her emotions which had been jumbled up together, hardly distinguishable as he took one last long look at the body covered up by the blanket in a foetal position.

Nothing made sense at all.

It was then he felt so helpless and awkward, as if he had been a tripped circuit, incapable of any action. He could, however, only climb back on to his bed and spent the night with her shivering body as his only source of energy.

_Che._

* * *

--

I had thought that I needed no comfort

As I wiped off those stubborn wet stains that

Kept flowing down my cheeks

It's due to the black coffee that I had been consuming

Its stark bitterness had refrain me from sleep

Yet those are excuses

That you may have known

When you kissed the final goodbye on my lips

To say that I will be _on my way_

--

* * *


	7. On Cloud No 6

**Black Love, Assassinated- On Cloud No. 6**

--

_The following comments about religious topics does not refer to any religion in particular. _

* * *

--

The course of true love never did run smooth;

But either it was different in blood-

Or else misgraffed in respects of years-

Or else it stood upon the choice of friends-

Or, if there was sympathy in choice,

War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,

Making it momentary as a sound,

Swift as a shadow, short as any dream,

Brief as the lightning in the collied night

-_Lysander, A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare_

--

* * *

_Why number 6? My fellow housemates had often asked. Yet I would only shake my head stubbornly and keep my lips tight shut. Hence it would really be a treat for you people; yes you people out there to enjoy this answer as I had a sudden urge to say it all out. Listen to it clearly though, for I would never know when the next time would be when my lips depart to talk about this again, so here goes._

_Why number 6, you ask. _

_It is because that would be how I would describe life here. They called it cloud no. 9, you see, yet I have never felt that the term was appropriate, and it did happened that the number 6 was visually upside down of the number 9. _

_Life here had been the exact opposite._

_You see, I live in heaven, and had been a resident for a little more than a year, and will remain as a permanent resident here._

_They said that life after life would be much more enjoyable than the one that you had when you were alive- the fluffy clouds, the graceful wings, and the gleaming golden rays that streamed through the golden gates. Part of it was true, other than for the wings, yet it seemed to me that those people in the places of worship had just left out all the rest of the rubbish. Rubbish, because they had as much as junk as those food does to one's body._

_God had assumed it would be a privilege and honour for those who had lived a splendid life or died a glorious death to live in what he had created above Earth. He had created afterlife and heaven, and hell which I had been able to get away from, to reward us for keeping a clean sheet of good conduct all these while._

_Yet he had not realise that sometimes death was the reason which made the ending of life much more enjoyable, as it was the one that people had feared and yearned for at the same time, so it was a pleasure to finally see it all ending. He had not realised, that afterlife was not a reward, a privilege, or an honour at all. It was worse than being stark alive. _

_The reason was simple for my reasoning, which you would most probably have dismissed as some warped mindset of a wannabe eighteen-year-old, and as my mom would have nagged if I was still alive, that I was too young to truly apprehend the facts of life._

_In fact, the cause of my agony had not been anyone's fault as it was solely mine. I had been the one who refuse to let go of the past and kept looking under my feet to check out how the people down there were coping. _

_Not very well I guess. Let me tell you a little story._

_You see I have a close friend whom my family had adopted as my sister who witnessed me death. Nothing much, you would have said, but it was the fact that she was involved in the incident and managed to escape from the gates of hell. Or heaven. I had not, and never, blamed her for my death. In fact, I was glad that it was me who had been killed by the monster instead of her. How I wish to take back my words now, though. _

_She cried at times when there was no one around, but less frequently as time went by. I had thought that she had began to recover, to get over everything, yet as time goes by, I realised that it was just because my stepsister had been too numbed and too used to the pain to even shed a tear at all. Her tears had run dry like a desert. That was what, I found most heart-wrenching._

_It was not, really, as no one had expected and would be able to defend each other from the monster, the Akuma. She had not been able to stop my death, that I had not mind. What I had minded was that I was not able to be there to hug and comfort her body that had been racking with convulsions of grief tightly when she mourned for my death. I had not been there to wipe those swollen and red eyes of her when we both blamed fate, blamed God, blamed that darn Akuma._

_It had not come as a surprise when she nodded her head in consent to the crimson-haired man. She was to be an exorcist, and I am proud of her. Honestly. I had assumed that this change in path of life would be able to allow her to recover from the tragedy and stand up straight again._

_But fate is like Cupid who twirls and whirls the world around to make the people living in it all confused and miserable. _

_She, my dearest friend, had to leave him. I had totally casted that thought out of my mind all this while. The way they looked at each other, treated each other, and the cold way she regarded him was obvious enough. The more she felt for someone, the less affection she will display. It was a way to protect herself and the people around her, I realised. Her parents had hurt her enough to make her withdraw to the innermost circle of friends. And I had been proud to be part of it, really. She had always shaken her head and rolled her black eyes whenever I tried to link her up with Mr. Mikk. This was the 19__th__ century after all so the age gap would be no problem, I had tried to explain. Yet she would only laugh it off and mask her emotions with a weak smile before diverting the conversation to something totally unrelated. _

_She had been concealing it all this while and I supposed my death really broke down all the walls that she had been building and caused massive flooding. Thereafter, Mr. Mikk had been the one who took over the role and comforted her on the night of the funeral. They were interested in each other, it was stark obvious the way it was. The couple had met earlier on as strangers and had felt a certain affection of sort- she had told me the following night when we were under the dim glow of the night lamp. It was because he had later become her teacher that she tried to act nonchalant to it. And now she is dissolving in tears after having to leave him again. Her body may be with her, but her eyes were crying over the heart that had been left with him. _

Fuyu, Fuyu, Fuyu, my dearest friend, sister and buddy. Fuyu Nakashima Black. _Raven._

_Why, why did you push him away when you were soaked with tears, pushed him away just when the two of you had finally began to start a spark by deciding to leave him, and pushed him yet again this time? It must have hurt, ain't it? I'm sorry, so sorry for not being to offer you shoulder to dry your tears with, a listening ear to absorb all those agony and complaints. What I have now is only eyes to look after you and be there for you always. I can only be here in the heaven to pray for your well-being and happiness. Forget him perhaps, but not too much dear. You had made a wise decision so carry on with it well._

_I had seen witnessed and went weak on my knees when you made those marks on your wrists in an attempt to join me here. Please, please don't try it again. I would not be able to take another death again. You had been a strong girl all this while, please I beg you, continue to carry on and live life to the fullest._

_For the reason that I, Chloe Mylene, will be there for you forever, and _so will he.

_The one who wrapped the bandage over you raw wounds, the one who had made sure you were safe from all dangers, the one who had tried to kill you but never managed to. _

He loves you deeply, sister.

* * *

--

_Watashi ga Aishita Sensei!_

--

* * *

As the first sun ray streamed into the room, the female exorcist quickly got off the bed and dressed up. She had not been able to sleep the whole night. It was as if her hand, her whole body, still smelled of his deep alluring scent, of which consisted of a perfect blend of Cortia, cigarette, and her love for him. _Shut it._ Her eyes which dark circles she had covered with lots of makeup, took a long look at the motionless body, except for his steady breathing, and apologised. Apologised for she had disturbed his sleep last night, for walking off just like that, and perhaps for making him worry- i_f he did. _With careful movement, she attempted to pull up the blanket over her comrade higher as the chill from the previous night was still lingering in the room. Then again, it was only an attempt after all. The Japanese had jolted up from his sleep immediately and grabbed her hand instinctively.

"Morning..." muttered Fuyu as she tried to mask what she had tried to do just a few seconds ago.

Kanda narrowed his eyes speculatively as he studied her expression with a sidelong glance. Cursing a little, he let go off his grip and put on his coat matter-of-factly while Fuyu looked away. He had slept topless, as usual.

Just then, the black golem buzzed a little.

"Bzzz... Kanda? Zzz... Fuyu?" The golem spoke in a voice that both exorcists recognised immediately. "You are to meet up with Daisy Barry from wherever you are now and escort General Tiedoll. Zzz..."

The two responded immediately to the order, and Fuyu could only sigh to the fact that she had to give out the apples to the passengers on the train.

_Perhaps, it would always better not to take anything away from what it originally was. _

--

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry really sorry for not posting this earlier- like last week 'cause I had really been busy. Sorry. Reviews are low, so please do criticise my work and such so I can improve. Exams this coming Monday- wish me luck. ):

* * *


	8. Several Moments with You

**Black Love, ****Assassinated- **_**Several Moments with You**_

--

* * *

_I told you, I told you that I had never wanted it to start and for it to happen. Now that it has began, how are we ever going to return to where it has been and pretend that it had just been all just a child's play, a masquerade, a façade? How can we stand?_

--

* * *

"She's not behaving her usual self, heh?" Daisya Barry teased as he kicked his innocence lazily while the group of four made their way through. The ball shimmered with glistening gold and jiggled like the bells on the Christmas tree, full of buoyant joy- the _Charity Bell_.

The only female exorcist of the team, Fuyu Black, casted a skeptical glance at the young man and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Really?"

"Shh," disrupted Noise Marie as he concentrated on his earpiece. "Akumas, lots of them. We'll have to disperse for maximum effect. Barcelona's quite big in size so do not get lost. Kanda, you'll head North, I'll head towards the West, Daisya will keep South, while Fuyu will head towards the South East direction. Keep in contact with the golems, and we'll meet back here in the morning."

--

"_Lots of Akuma here, man….Bzzz"_

"Stop talking so much and concentrate, Daisya. _Marionette illusion_!"

"_Why so cranky, Fuyu? …Bzzz… Been spending… too much time… with Kandaaa? Have you just zend your wolf into a thouzand imagez?"_

"Quiet."

"…_We're told to keep contaccct… through the golem. Bzzz."_

"What's wrong with your golem?"

"_I don't know… it'__s zeems a little faulty."_

"Are you faking it?"

"_Bzzz… who… arrre you?"_

"Daisya? Who are you talking to?"

"_Not…zzz… human huh?"_

"Daisya?!"

"_Hahahaha… Bzzz…"_

"I'm coming for you, Daisya," yelled Fuyu, as blood pounded in her ears. _Please, Daisya, be alright, _she prayed as she sent Maat through the never ending rows of Akumas. What was their problem? Why the sudden attack? Sweat dripped down the sides of her face as she rode on Maat, wishing all of a sudden that such a beautiful city like this would reduce to a size of a dime so that she could reach Daisya as soon as possible.

The sun was beginning to set down, and for once, she did not pause to take in the splendid scenery. It had seemed to her that the shadows cast by the descending sun had all of a sudden appeared to be blackened, skinny fingers that were scratching desperately on the asphalt ground.

"_Defendlezzz…. Now eh? Humanzzz… how weak…"_

"Daisya?" She yelled yet again, but she knew that she was most probably inaudible on the other side. The voice from Daisya's golem struck her raw, as if it had transformed into a hand that crept into her body and closed onto her shriveled heart.

"Good evening, Lady Exorcist. May I be of any service to you?"

* * *

--

_The heart is a muscular organ embraced by veins and arteries, and wrapped around __by a splendid variety of capillaries. It is responsible for the pulse racing that one experiences and the dull aching pain in your chest that remains unexplained up to this day. It accounts for the numerous heartbreaks you felt, each bond of love torn apart coldly to accommodate death or departure. _

_Death, how many times must you endure it before finally becoming numb to the agony of all mankind? _

_--_

* * *

Akuma, a Level Two dressed up as a human in its attempt to fool. Please, which human of the decent mind would be out at this moment? A fine young man all dressed up in fine fabrics, but he was an Akuma. A monster dressed to kill.

_Akuma; Monsters._

"Maat!" Fuyu yelled, as she leaped off from her innocence for it to charge towards the monster.

_Disgusting._

"You think that animal of yours would work?"

_Filthy._

"No," replied the exorcist flatly in a dead voice, "it just kills."

_How melancholic._

The wolf leaped right through the Akuma which dispersed into air.

_Rest in peace, salvaged one._

However, it could not stop here. They just keep coming. She tried hard to force back the angry tears.

_Hurry, hurry, hurry._

Yet, the Akumas just kept coming.

* * *

--

The light had begun to change its hue yet again as the sun crept its way up from the horizon, introducing naked new lights into the mahogany sky. Light? Hope? She wondered as she continued to ride on her innocence. The whole night had been spent fending off those pesky monsters and finding Daisya. She was supposed to have an advantage with Maat as he could detect the latter's scent, but the numerous Akumas had sealed off the free flow of air. She had just spoken to Marie a few minutes ago, to tell him her location and to know that Kanda's alright- they would be on their way here too, but it did nothing to calm her heart down. It was beating at the rate of a ticker tape timer.

Then she saw it. Awkward shadow overcast by the radiant sunshine. A long and skeletal figurine tied to a pole, with its arms sticking out. Black pools saturating the asphalt ground. The raw smell of iron lingered in the air. She felt nauseous; as if her stomach had did a somersault without her knowledge or consent.

It had been her fault not to arrive earlier.

The black pool of liquid began to scorn at her. She went weak on her knees and stumbled to the ground. Was it sweat? Or was it tears? It had not matter anymore. Thereafter, she stood up again. Fuyu started to wipe off the blood on the cold pale face of her comrade, and began to work on whatever that held him up there in humiliation. His eyes were closed, his eyeliner smudged. Her eyes were transfixed by nothing, no grief, no whatsoever. She just wanted to get him down and see him smile and mock at her again.

She remembered the diabolic voice yet again, as it gnawed at her ears and heart. The familiarity struck her, and she wanted revenge. But who had it been?

The other two arrived shortly after and helped her with the body. Whose body? Daisya? No, he was still alive. He must have been. Marie tried to comfort her by placing his large hands over her shoulders. She shrugged them off and walked away. Sorry, but this was not the time for comfort. She was sick of this pretentious empathy, and she knew that Marie needed them too.

They met up with General Tiedoll shortly after, but none of them said anything much than the usual manner routines. Words could not come out from their swollen throats so they did not attempt to.

Fuyu broke the silence, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

The female exorcist took no reply whatsoever, stood up, and walked into another direction away from the rest who were resting at the city's central hall. The Japanese too said nothing, crossed his arms and followed suit.

Tiedoll laughed heartily with an awkward tone that was still sore from the mourning. "Our dear Kanda-chan had found a girlfriend, eh?"

--

* * *

Kanda sat down next to his comrade who had decided to settle herself by the seaport, watching the ships drifting nonchalantly along with the waves as if nothing had happened the night before. He sat a few centimeters away, but not too far. The silence was overwhelming as it draped over the pair, and the way Fuyu was staring out blankly had been a little disturbing.

He did not know what to do as he sat there, keeping up his cold front but was all mashed up and frustrated inside. Fuyu had been behaving this way ever since they left her homeland. It was due to that man, and now Daisya. Anyone would have felt the same way, a strong surge of nostalgia followed by guilt and grief was sufficient to knock down anyone.

"It's not your fault," he muttered, and was surprised that he even managed to mouth those four words and to actually say it out. It tasted peculiar on his tongue, and was shaped strangely by his lips. He expected his childhood friend to turn around swiftly and break into hysterical laughter but she did not.

"_Hmm."_ The voice from her was barely audible, but it was a mockery nonetheless, a sarcastic response to his words.

The duo sat for another few minutes or so. The female exorcist was having it easier by just dwelling in her thoughts but the Japanese was all too tensed. He did not know what to do and how to cope, had never been taught or trained to, and it was strange not to see Fuyu cry anymore as she had did when they were just ten-year-olds. 'Kan', would be how she called him. She would used to tug at his sleeves or just simply snug close to him for warmth. It felt strange_, how time could change someone. _

Perhaps it was sympathy or awkwardness, but the Japanese finally decided to place his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards his embrace. It felt bizarre how warm both their body felt even though it was all cold inside. Gently, he stroked her hair with his hands and buried his face into her hair, inhaling the blood and dust that had taken over the soft fragrance of shampoo he was used to.

Fuyu stayed motionless in the embrace, was she supposed to sob and mourn in this situation as written in those novels? She could not, and did not want to. Moments later, she pushed him tenderly away, stood up and bowed a full degree- the typical courtesy of Japanese manners, and walked away. The silent words of apology dangled in the air much longer than expected as he too made his way back shortly after.

* * *

_--_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_--_

* * *

Allen and Lenalee were already there when the two exorcists went back. Polite smiles were traded between the trios with Kanda being the exceptionally rude one.

"Master, please return with us," said Marie gently as he stood aside Kanda, facing the general.

"I cannot, and will not," replied Tiedoll matter-of-factly. They all knew the reason why. A general was supposed to remain despite of danger and continue his mission no matter what the circumstances were to be. "Fuyu-chan, you have to join these two youngsters to find Mariam, yes?"

"Yes, General," answered Fuyu in her monotonous voice.

"Then I'll have to apologize to take Kanda-chan away from you then."

A fine smile spread over the female exorcist's face and she nodded slightly. "Please do so, Kensai."

"Goodbye then."

"Goodbye," the three chorused, as they picked up their briefcase, "'till we meet again."

* * *

_--_

_You once__ mentioned that we were merely just friends_

_Who had unintentionally ended up in one another's arms_

_You apologized profusely thereafter_

_And your cheeks were stained with grief_

_But __I will always continue to give you my smile_

_You once mentioned that we were simply just friends_

_Who never cared whether I would have felt lonely_

_Or of my feelings for you_

_Do you know that you had always been the one?_

--

* * *

A/N: Double post for today since it's my second day being a sixteen year old! Ha(: I've got to apologise yet again that the next post may be late or early. But, please, keep the reviews coming. Love-


	9. The Eighth Sin

**Black Love, ****Assassinated- **_**The Eighth Sin**_

--

"_Should we confess our sins to one another _

_We would all laugh at one another for the lack of originality."_

-Kahlil Gibran

--

* * *

_**--**_

_**The Eight Sins of Human**_**, as written by Bookman in the Book of Men**.

--

#1** Gluttony; **_gula_

The food here was delicious, Chinese delicacy was what he had always enjoyed. Not only him, but for the rest of the dudes too. Noodles, buns, and every nice, this was simply food heaven for them. _Give me a dozen of that, and a packet of these, mister._ Allen Walker was one neat kid who could eat like an elephant.

It had not appealed to the ladies. One could not remember anything about her home land; the other was too distracted and used to Chinese food to even care. Those peculiar animal organs on sale disgusted her, as her lips curled in response to the sight of red chunks of meat hanged up for parading.

Killed with cold blood, the red stain could never be removed.

_Cheater Boy A?_

#2** Greed;** _avaritia_

They came by the mass, like bees to honey, attacking and killing as they laughed their hideous-looking heads off. There were many of them, attracted by the mass of human on the ship and the large amount of credits they would get to level up if they could finish this ship off. "_Kill kill kill_", that was how their simplistic brain was manufactured to be. Manufactured, because they were produced by the mass and photocopied with no real identity; they were just tools for the devil. Evil laughter contaminated the air as the evil aura spread its power over the night sky. _Murderer_ was their second name, but it was not as if they really wanted it to be like this. They had been produced by a greedy serial killer who did his work behind the scenes. The real master never reveals his face.

They shot and stabbed, trying to defend everyone on board, in their attempt to reach their destination as one. But one cannot be too greedy to demand for everything. Not everyone could be saved.

_Tried to save him, didn't you not?_

#3** Lust**_**;**__ luxuria_

The place was intimidating and loud in its presence. A place for men to come for entertainment and de-stressing as they spent a night away from their wives at home. A place for laughter and wine, as the pretty ladies danced around you to cheer those worries away. A place for leisure and pleasure; where your deepest desire could be fulfilled.

A large strong woman had stopped the youngsters and ladies from entering the room. Yet that changed in a matter of time when it was revealed that they were supporters of the Order. The lady in charge, Anita-san, had an immense crew. They were to help the exorcists travel to Edo, their final destination.

She would have chosen not to help, as this was an extremely dangerous mission, but her love for him was enough to conquer all odds to see him again. Why, fate likes to fool humans. She had not realized that this was not possible at all.

_You don't seem the least afraid._

#4** Wrath;** _ira_

"Junior?" The female exorcist called out into the dark night that was looming with danger. "Lenalee?"

She had been yelling for the pair as she ran by the side of her innocence for the last few hours yet all she could hear was the disturbing silence that had diligently greeted her back. Fuyu had left the ship to Lavi, Bookman and Krory to defend to help out the young couple. It disturbed her every time some purple or orange rays penetrated through the night sky and was accompanied by screams and yells. Humans were dying and people were crying.

It was then Maat began to bark furiously; hoarse with a mixture of dilemma and anxiety. He was confused, but why? There were whimpers from the wolf as it ran forward into the dark bamboo forest and retreated back shortly after to keep in contact with her. He wanted to defend, but to attack too. What was it that the wolf must do? His master tried to calm him down but he was worried to the core.

"What's wrong, Maat?" Fuyu asked, as she scratched the canine's ears with a tender tone. It was then the smell struck her. The cold metallic smell of fresh red blood she was familiar with. It reeked of pain, reeked of grief, reeked of death. Thereafter, she saw the trail of the liquid as it streamed down and through the piles of thin bamboo leaves. Fuyu was saturated with tension as she followed the trail.

"Junior? Allen? Lenalee?"

There were shadows in the woods, a little light, and noises in the dark end. Voices? She had sure she recognized them. But who? Who could it be? Screams and shouts. Rustles of leaves and whispers of the wind.

Frustration overwhelmed her, as if the air had grew so dense that it was really to snuff out her life any moment from then. She was angry that she was not able to find them, she was afraid that something would happen to them, she was annoyed and frustrated that history may repeat itself. No.

Then she spotted something. Something flying with gentle rhythm and soft beat. Something lazily purple but oozing with power. Something that had struck her hard. _Tease. _

She ran.

Soon, two shadows came into sight. Had that been a man in top hat? Beside him, there was another person, a body, lying on the floor, motionless. She wanted to get there immediately, to salvage the problem. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she made her way through. It felt like she was walking through fire, walking through her own path of fury. Why did her heart ached so much?

Then darkness came.

She had fallen, once again.

_It's an irony that I kill so many of you __guys, I had never managed to kill her._

#5** Envy; **_invidia_

"Fuyu," she said in a soft, always pleading tone, "does it always feel this way? Has it always been so painful?"

Fuyu turned her head around to face the Chinese girl while her hands were busy with getting her hair tied into a tight bun, her fringe pinned to a side, no longer veiling her features. "What is it," she enquired softly, placing her hands on her shoulder, "you okay, Lenalee?"

"Did it always hurt this badly? I feel like I'm drowning, suffocating, dying. It feels like someone took a small blunt pin and managed to stick numerous holes in my heart, and strangled it with a large coarse hand. I don't know how they work, but the dull aching pain seemed to be never ending. It just cannot stop bleeding."

"Heartache?" Her tone was empathic, one that was tender and aching at the same instant.

"I guess that's what they called it," muttered the sixteen-year-old as she touched the window pane with a finger, slowly feeling the coolness of the glass as heat transferred from her to the material. They were in the cabin where they both shared, and the room had only silence. "Heartache. Have you ever experienced it before? No, you wouldn't have. Kanda had always been there, ain't he?"

The female exorcists looked at each other for almost an eternity, but the older one drifted her gaze away soon after.

"It's okay, Lenalee. Time will heal all wounds," she lied. _It never did._ "Go take a bath, okay? Everything will feel better after that."

_How's Fuyu?_

#6** Pride; **_superbia_

The ship rocked and swayed violently, hurling its weight from side to side as nature showed its true power. Except that, it had never been really nature. Akumas were manufactured- they were not natural. The source of attack was unknown, but it just kept coming. Miranda was draining out, they knew, she knew. Please hold on.

He had attacked the Akuma alongside his grandfather but it was like poking an elephant with a splint- the monster had merely brushed it off. Maat ran out with Fuyu shortly behind him, but the wolf was kicked aside like a flea. Kuro-chan too, deemed as a mosquito by that monster. Nothing, no attacks seemed to be working on the Level 3.

His heart almost sank when Lenalee came out calmly, and headed off for the Akuma calmly. A one-man show that could have broken a thousand hearts. He had tried to follow her, but to no avail. He was not suitable for sea-combat. It was at that time when a million ranges of vulgarities flooded his head heavily, because all he wanted was just to be there with his _Lenalee._

She would be alright.

The remaining exorcists had no choice but to continue their job of defending the ship and its crew. The attacks were being showered on them, death calling close and near. It was then as if the next exorcist had been summoned, Fuyu, as the Akuma took her by surprise and grabbed her by her hair up into the night sky and away into the veils of the midnight blue clouds. She had been consumed by the darkness. The young bookman tried to follow yet again, but a nearby attack sent him off to do defend another group of people.

Perhaps there had been a strong struggle, because the female exorcist had been thrown back onto the ship after what seemed like an eternity. People tried to surround her to treat her wounds but she was pushing them away, ignoring the stark fact that her body was now laced with blood and looked eerily white. Then Maat came crashing down from the gates of heaven and that was when Fuyu yelled, after being strangely quiet for the past few weeks. It was a blood chill cry that had been of pain and grief, because the wolf was flinching with agony. Had the Akuma been too strong? He had attempted to reach the badly bruised exorcist- she had to tolerate both her injuries and those of the wolf's, but the Akuma got to her first.

That sickening shade of green had seemed to be trying to get something out from Fuyu. Why did he specifically go for her? Why did he not kill her but instead stood upon her, demanding her to stand up to continue their fight? He was forcing the female exorcist. Was he sick or what?

He could not get his answer so the Akuma sent her up to the clouds again, where none of them could reach her. He had tried to go up with his hammer but it could only extend that long, and he could only travel that far- his injuries just came rushing back. What about Fuyu? Whatever she had recovered from the ship would be all gone.

Once, twice, thrice, the Akuma kicked her down from the clouds, grabbed her by the neck, and drew breath near her disgusted face. Then finally, he dropped her into the far sea. She could not swim, for God's sake, he suddenly realized. With that amount of injury she would have died.

The rain of Akuma's attacked continued as the ship rocked even harsher. There was something sucking them into the sea and the sight of the two young female exorcists could not be seen from where he had to fight. His heart was aching for his comrades, though more for Lenalee.

It was then there had been a green light from the two sides of the far sea that stopped both the violent hurling of the ship and the shower of Akuma attacks. The wind felt cold at that time, and if he had not been wrong, the side were Fuyu had been was laced with ice while the side of Lenalee had been of fire. He could not have been wrong; he was training to be a Bookman after all. He had to record everything. The tremendous pumping of blood against his head was disturbing. He wanted to dash out.

Yet the pride of exorcists never ends. Lenalee soon came back with a modified Akuma. The innocence on her legs had seemed to disappear, while her hair had been cut severely short. He almost whimpered at the sight of her broken state. As for Fuyu, she was sitting calmly at a corner, talking to Old Panda who kept glancing at Lenalee. The latter was treating her wounds and the item that was held in her hand- something that shimmered under the moonlight. A piece of glass? yet, the truth soon came to light, when she touched the Old Panda. He had retreated back with fear and shock, as the cold that sliced him upon Fuyu's contact was shocking. Fuyu frowned. She could not summon Maat with the coldness in her hand. Gramps told her not to fiddle too much with her newly founded powers, but who was to listen?

_Don't give me that face, boy, there are many t__hings in the world you never know._

_Perhaps I knew her more than what you did._

#7** Sloth; **_acedia_

At times it was difficult, the reluctance to let one go was overwhelming. You tried not to care, not to bother, but the truth was stark obvious that it blinds one's eyes. You never wanted to let them go, never even intended to as you had never expected it. They had sacrificed their lives for you, all but left of three, and they were going to leave you now.

The minutes ticked by, the tears went trickling down, the simple smile that never departed from their face. It was as thin as a blade, well-meaning yet it contained the ability to slice through her heart. Were you being complacent? Lazy? Difficult? But you never really wanted them to go. Never.

_Miranda _had a tough choice.

But off they went, as the exorcists stayed on a small boat, and witnessed the tragic dispersal of those courageous ones. The dust began to scatter, moving along with the air, distributing the news of death. The ladies began to cry as hot tears stained and scorched their cheeks. The rest- Krory, Lavi, and Bookman kept quiet, heart aching silently as they gazed at what was remained.

The injuries had begun to set in, but none took notice. Lenalee did not notice the dull raw pain gnawing at her legs, Lavi did not realize that his head was bleeding fresh red blood, Krory had not realize his body had been battered and bruised, Fuyu did not notice that a crimson red spot was spreading over her back, while Bookman ignored the dull pain all about his age-defeated body.

Exorcists never bothered.

_I applaud your courage, boy. _

_Most people would have begged for their lives and cried out their heart._

_Like that Suman Dark._

_What a tragedy._

#8 **Death**; _letum_

He was never meant to die, and that was all that that patch of maroon-stained grass could say. They found her the following morning, while her junior was nowhere to be seen. Tears sliced through their face yet again.

If that was how a heartache felt, they prayed for that to never happen again.

_Sleep well, boy._

_--

* * *

  
_

A/N: I do hope this chapter had not been too confusing as it was jumping around the plot a lot. The italic words between each sins are actually what Tyki was telling Allen. yep. It ranged from where the exorcists had met Anita, to the fallen one, to Allen's death, to the battle on Sea of Japan, and finally when the exorcist arrived Edo. It had been Lavi's POV when he described what happened to Lenalee and Fuyu. I had never intended to evolve Fuyu's power, but I really don't know how to describe Maat attacking so I had decided to change her innocence a little, so it's like she can only use either one at a time. There is a reason why her innocence changed too. Yea. Sorry, I hope it's not Mary Sue-ish. On another note, the next few chapters would be flashbacks interwoven into the original DGM plot. Hee(: Reviews are appreciated as usual. Is this way of writing too messy?


	10. Night of the Truth

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**Night of the Truth**_

_-------

* * *

  
_

The arrival at Edo had been a serene one, one that had been so quiet that it screamed a sinister undertone of death. Death, when can one experience too much of it?

The group of exorcists, having been attacked and mocked by groups of Level Threes they had tried so desperately to avoid now stood upon their mastermind and his accomplices. They had to challenge them in order to protect the generals. He had recognized the orange haired lad and vampire as those exorcists on the train that fateful day, and could not help _welcoming _them.

It had been a heartwarming welcome since the former's attack was so easily fended off and he mocked and laughed at him. He had _killed_ his friend, and_ knew_ how that would have felt to lose a loved one. Yet the boy had been able to scrap through hell's gate and managed to stay alive. Not for long though, he assured the shocked exorcist, as he was going to end his life from where it had just begun.

* * *

-------

_My only love sprung from my only hate!_

_Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy._

-William Shakespeare;_ Romeo and Juliet_

-------

* * *

They had tried to attack that Noah, the one that had killed Allen. Fuyu had not been thinking much about revenge since the attack on the ship, but the strong surge of contempt almost knocked her off when she realized that that Noah had been the one who had ended so many lives so easily. One who had never treasured the very essence of nature, and had never respected it. He, or it, who had never experience love and affection.

_General Yeegar. Daiysa Barry. Suman Dark. Allen Walker. It had all been done by him, ain't it?_

She leaped into the dark sky along with Krory and Lavi as the rest stayed on to protect the others. A sense of nostalgic struck her as she suddenly realized that Maat was not with her- too ill to be even summoned out. Old Panda had warned her not to use too much of her new found powers as they were still unstable, but who was to care? A long craved pole-like sword conjured up neatly in her clenched fist as she prepared herself for war. It seemed too brittle for use, but this was better than anything else.

_No, it could not be._

It could not have been him. Those eyes, they had been so familiar; that voice, it had once allured her to sleep; that smile, it had once won over her heart. Disbelief engulfed her ability to speak when her eyes saw those eyes. His eyes were of a shade of honey that was something to be yearned for yet stung when one finally got it, gold with flecks of amber that threatened to burn one alive. They had called it windows of one's soul, but who was to know his windows only spoke of death and cold-bloodedness? It had felt as if a cold hand had stabbed right through her heart just before she could react. Those purple weapons- _Tease._

_Had it all just been a lie?_

Too late.

She did not have time to react when the cold hand indeed went right through her frozen body and brought her right down. Blood splattered through the oriental moonlit sky, and the screams yelled from her comrade fall upon deaf ears. Had she lost her sense? Blood, life, concentration was draining out of her limb body as gravity brought her down.

"_You should have been more careful."_

Those words had been what he had said. Yet only a frown that had endorsed an old man's wrinkled features appeared in front of her when she opened her eyes. The female exorcist only grinned sheepishly at the bookman and scrabbled up from his arms. "Come, there are a bunch of weird looking Akumas for us to settle. Leave_ that_ Noah to Lavi and Krory."

_That Noah_, it had stung her somewhere the way Old Panda had said it. It felt weird, as if the sun had decided to set in the South instead and she would never be able to see it again.

_Stop it, Fuyu Black. _

The latter reprimanded herself as she went speeding after Old Panda with her damned powers that she would have traded just to have Maat back. She should have never wished for more that what she could have handled.

-------

* * *

"Miranda!"

A piercing scream that chilled to the spine sliced through the sky as the Chinese exorcist yelled for her comrade who had fallen to the ground. Miranda could no longer maintain her Innocence's barrier over the room and had fallen. Fallen as she had been exhausted, fallen as she had been strained to her limit, fallen as she had been _defeated._

"How's that lady there? Hmm. We have quite a number of female exorcists here today, eh?"

The voice came down chilled against her face as she felt a tight grip over her neck. It had bound her tightly as death surrounded her, and the devil fiddled with her life like a child with a doll. Lenalee tried to fight back the frustrated tears as she struggled within this strength, seeming helpless and pathetic. She feared for Chaoji when the latter tried to attack the Noah, whom had merely laughed off the punch as silly antics and summoned what seemed like a spread of purple butterflies.

"_Let her go_," A voice, another, had came down from the sky, cool and crisp like the night sky. It felt bitter, as if too cold that it had stung the tongue. "_Now_."

Lenalee felt the Noah moved with surprise from the sudden attack and perhaps even flinched as he released his grasp from her. His voice, however, had startled her with the brute and unemotional cold as he articulated his words out neatly, with a hint of flirtation in it dedicated unknowingly to the new player to the game. "_Just, who do you think you are_?"

-------

* * *

"_Well, just who does he think he is?" Yelled the class councilor as she stamped through the corridor with huffs and puffs, her __boots clashing with the floor with every step she took. It had seemed as if the wooden planks covering the floor had been the one who offended her._

_Chloe hushed her friend as she grabbed her by the arm. "Quiet, you could be heard."_

"_Well, like I can even be bothered. How can a tall-built man like him ever get lost in the school? He can go through walls and floors for all I care just so long that he doesn't require someone to guide him around the campus. Argh!"_

_Mrs Greenwood, her vice-principal had tasked her with the duty to ensure that her newly assigned teacher would not get lost in this new environment and to make him feel at home. So much for home, as she had to sacrifice her lunchtime to find this art lecturer and made sure that he did not lose his way and get stuck in some mud pits hidden around the school. Well, she had hoped that he would fall into one anyway._

"_He can get his ass stuck in the toilet bowl for all I care-"_

_-BANG_

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" muttered Fuyu as she adjusted her spectacles. She took it off instinctively and rubbed it with the corner of her gown, before putting it back on. It was then when her vision had cleared that she realized there had been a pair of well-polished dress shoe glaring at her in their full shine. She had landed into something warm and_ breathing. _And it smelled of refreshing cologne, aftershave, and even perhaps the buttery aroma of croissants. Blinking with astonishment, her gaze slowly moved up to the object for inspection, ignoring Chloe who was tugging at her sleeves since the incident had happened. Chloe seemed unnecessarily nervous. And now she knew why._

_The owner of those well-maintained shoes was beckoning his form class's councilor with a bemused expression as the smile played politely on his lips. "It's okay, Fuyu." Had he played around with the tone of the last word like a dancer with a concerto violin?_

"_Oh my god…"_

"_I'm glad that you're glad to see me, young lady. But I'm no way befitting to be God. On the other hand, I was just hoping to find someone…"_

_Fuyu shook her head profusely in an attempt to clear her head as her hand clenched panicky on to Chloe's, their fingers intertwined with encouragement and strength. "We're suppose to guide you around the school, sir…" said the student profusely, and felt stupid doing so._

"_We?" laughed Mr. Mikk as he cocked up an eyebrow, "Or you?"_

_A light shade of peach hue crept up Fuyu's face as she tried to find words to redirect the conversation. However, she had failed to, as usual. "Fine, me." she said under her breath peevishly. _

_Chloe chuckled as she stood beside the two, despite the attempt not to burst out in laughter.__ Even the teacher could not help but let out a polite smile, before stating his next request. "Alright, alright. I just need you to lead me to the teacher's lounge. I have quite forgotten my way there, I'm afraid."_

_As if it had been an order, the two students nodded their head and began to walk towards the direction of their destination. The walk there had been long, the trio being mostly quiet all these while, but it had seemed that he could hear clearly the curses that Fuyu had been hissing under her breath. Relief seemed to rush through the two students when they had finally reached the stern wooden door heading to the staff room._

"_There you go, Sir."_

"_Oh thank you," said Mr. Mikk as he brushed a hand through his hair and presented one of his endorsed smile yet again. "Fuyu, please draw a school map for me by the next morning. This would be your first homework."_

"_Okay, I'll inform the class," muttered the class councilor absentmindedly._

_Mr. Mikk cocked his head at an angle. "Class?"_

"_Isn't it homework?"_

'_Homework, sure. But it's only for you."_

"_Me, why?"_

_Mr. Mikk __winked as he smiled that smile of his while he opened the door. "Because I need a map." He laughed as he watched his student controlled her wrath under tight constraint. "Hey young lady, don't worry as I _did not_ hear any of your conversation about the l_avatory_…"

* * *

  
_

-------

The aristocratic and unfathomable smell of tobacco could be smelled distinctively as she closed up behind the Noah. Had it been the same deep, alluring scent that triggered her senses affectionately? Had it been the same distinctive smell that she had permitted in her presence? Had it been smoked by the same person? Fuyu found that she had no answer to all those questions as her fine ice blade rested neatly on the ash gray neck revealed by the opened collar. Beads of ruby were forming under her innocence as she ran it deeper and deeper into the raw wound in her stern attempt for him to release his hostage. "_Let her go_," she repeated. His hair was curling next to her face, she noticed_. Not._

"_Of course__, exorcist-san."_

In a swift movement, the Noah released his hostage and passed right through whoever had been behind him. A smirk spread over his handsome features as he took control now, his hands tight around the slender neck of the exorcist, pulling her close to his body. He could feel the change in her heartbeat, pumping faster and more disorderly every time he exerted additional force to his grip. He could hear the gasp from her mouth as he passed a tease right through- _had this exorcist been attacked before? It felt easier this time- much more hollow._ He could smell the medicine on the bandage of the exorcist, the fresh minty scent of clinics, with her head fitting snuggly at the curve of his neck. It struck him, though, that the feeling of killing this prey had been different from the other. This prey, now weakened and bleeding, seemed to contain a confused mix of emotions. Even the blood dripping from her wound appeared to be disturbing to him. "_Seriously, who did you think you were_?" He asked yet again.

Seeming that there was no reply from the exhausted exorcist, Tyki prepared for his killing blow. Females were never supposed to be part of the war, and he did not enjoy the thought of killing them, but she was an enemy after all so he had to finish her off- quickly.

_-Crash_

A flash of light blinded through the dark night as the Japanese roof crumbled like biscuit to reveal, surprise, surprise, a Japanese. _That guy_, scoffed Tyki as he casted a sidelong glance at the new arrival, and dropped off the female exorcist at hand to fend off the former's attack.

"Fuyu!" screamed the previous female exorcist that he had attempted to kill aloud as she limped with intense effort to the broken, bleeding body lying stiffly on the wintry hard ground, her blood dyeing the soft grass green. The Noah's eyes widened in alarm as recognition and realization struck him hard like lightning. Perhaps his stomach had taken a flip, perhaps his heart had skipped a beat, perhaps his lungs had been deprived from oxygen for a few minutes.

He felt like life had been strangled out of him, as the sight of the fallen exorcist he had brought down with his bare hand wither away into the darkness, the distance between them getting further, and further.

She had looked different from what she was previously. Where had the wolf been? Why did he not recognize beneath those bandages? Why did he not recognize the voice that had always amused him, those bespeculated eyes that had charmed him? Then it struck him.

"_Oi Japanese exorcist, didn't I tell you to take care of her?"

* * *

  
_

-------

_Please forgive me I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me_

_If I need ya like I do_

_Please believe me_

_Every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you_

_I remember the nights ya know I still do_

-Please Forgive Me; _Bryan Adams_

_-------

* * *

  
_

The scowl on the Japanese exorcist deepened as he ascended down to where Lavi was with the rest of the ladies. His gaze lingered over Fuyu as he kept his sword back, and his eyes met that of the female exorcist. The latter looked away almost immediately after muttering thanks to him, and that was what that had annoyed him the most. Her image was filled with blood and wound like the rest of them, but rawer in the mental aspect.

The Noah he had fought previously had been the man they had met back in her hometown, had she not realize that? Her teacher; an enemy? The one who laid a dozen kisses on her despite knowing that they were on the opposite sides of the war? He wanted to bark at the young lady, and to shout the conscious back into her. He wanted to grab her by her arms and shake her awake. He wanted to… _just hold his childhood friend deep in his embrace and_… to just comfort her. Shut up.

The group of exorcists sat by what had remained of Edo quietly as they tuned into the rhythmic sound of the flowing stream. Allen had returned, _thank god_, and had been by Lenalee's side ever since. Lavi and Bookman were in a serene side of the water body, while Krory was being his usual emotional self alone. Noise was by General Tiedoll's side as he kept on the lookout for enemies. As usual, Kanda had taken up a state of solitary and stood at the side of bridge they were under looking out into the night sky. The moon had a pale yellow hue to its crescent, one that was not too glaring bright or too dull to be noticed. His eyes could not stop drifting towards the female exorcist sitting by the stream washing the dried blood off her as she gently played with the maroon swirl of dye in the tranquil water. Her eyes were a misted sort of gaze, one that was not focusing on anything whatsoever, while her hands fiddled absentmindedly with the object in her hand that hanged from her bruised neck- _it had been that necklace again, ain't it?_

Just then, a commotion back under the middle of the bridge diverted all the exorcists' attention. A sense of relief gushed through everybody like a monsoon flood as Lenalee finally woke up from her neat dream.

Yet happiness generally last a short time, as a pentacle appeared underneath the Chinese exorcist and she went straight through it.

-------

"_Sir, here's your map."_

_Mr. Mikk turned around from his desk to find a folded piece of paper held out right in front of him. Smiling as he received it, he thanked her as he unfolded the piece of map. "This was not what I had expected…"_

_He was almost shocked by what the student had drawn- shapes of rectangles and circles in different colors with varied thickness. _

"_If that's all, I'm taking my leave, Sir," muttered his student as he looked at her with bewildered eyes that had still yet to recover._

"_Sure, sure…"_

_The map would have been ridiculous, but it had been accurately useful –the scales and location were correct; thought the debonair as he traced a thick black line which they had taken the day before with a gloved finger. In addition, it had been cute that she had marked out the gents, art room and teachers' lounge with great big black pentacles. _

_How ironic._

_--------

* * *

  
_

A/N: _Italics _are flashbacks to Tyki and Fuyu's past. Had it been confusing? And it's a long chapter, sorry, will try to shorten the rest of the chapters... hee

* * *


	11. Ten, Cross of Grief

**Black Love, Assassinated-**_**Ten, Cross of Grief**_

-------

* * *

_The ground was still moist and soft from the rain last night as the two young students in their Japanese uni__form walked alongside the grass plain. The boy rolled his eyes as his companion indulged in a little tune they had learnt the other day, oblivion to the fact that her singing were scarring the morning birds around the; perhaps permanently._

_He began to hasten his pace as he felt that they were lagging behind time, but the growing coldness behind his back made him paused in his track and reluctantly turned around._

_She, his companion, was standing a few good metres away from him as she hugged her books and looked at him. Those eyes, as he had recognized, were darkly luminous- strangely filled with guilt. He yelled across the distance. "Oi, what's wrong."_

_The girl merely shook her head, her ponytail swinging stubbornly. Was she shivering?_

"_What happened?" He demanded as he crossed over the distance to her and tried to drag her along. Then he realized what had happened as he drew nearer to his companion._

_Lying on the moist black soil was a puddle of slimy and weirdly contoured object. With careful steps, the Japanese boy walked closer to it and almost laughed when he saw it. He did not. It was, after all, a small life that had been unwillingly been killed- someone or something had hit it and crushed it to death. His companion had kicked a stone that smashed into an unknowing snail, all amidst her tuneless singing. "Tch," he chided, as he walked away from the girl yet again, "It would not have mattered. Those pieces of broken shells would have pierced it to death, anyway."_

"_NO!" it had been a protest that really made him stop, as if it was an order to make him stay rooted to the ground. _

"_WHAT?"_

_Annoyed, he stormed to the girl and tried to drag the latter along but she just refused to budge. She was shivering, all right, from guilt and disgust that she had killed something she had never quite liked before. Yet it was the sight of drops of tears rolling down her flushed cheeks that had scared him the most. She was… crying, and tugging at his sleeves._

"_Alright, alright," groaned the boy as he squatted next to the object that had been murdered. Dumping his books into his companion's arms, he rolled up his sleeves with frustration and began to dig a small hole in the loose dark soil. The smell of damp grass wavered into the two's nose as the boy moved on next to dig around the snail, which soil he then lifted with the snail on it. Gently, he laid it into the previous hole he made and began to cover the hole up with fresh, dampened soil. Cleaning his hands as he stood up, he was surprised, and annoyed, to find that his companion was nowhere in sight. "Oi, where are you-"_

_The girl had appeared right in front of him yet again, her black eyes shining with tears but smiling, with a small sprig of cherry blossom in her hands as she too, squatted next to him in silence and placed the offering on the pile of freshly dug soil. With her small fingers, she managed to tie two twigs together to form a cross, and stuck it into the soil. Thereafter, their heads bowed in silence in harmony._

"_Thanks, Kan'" had been what she had said when they continued their journey to school, her small hands still grabbing on to his small sleeves._

-------

* * *

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

-_What Hurts the Most_ by Rascal Flatts

-------

* * *

He had landed on her when they dropped through the hole, and something mystic and unknown made him offer out his hands to help her up. She was all grown up now, not the little girl that he had once been so familiar with. The place, which she had pointed out that it looked like Greece, was the Ark, according to the shriveled up _moyashi_. Her hands had lingered a little longer on him when she accepted his sleeves for support, as if it was reluctant to leave_. Tch, he was thinking too much_, he thought, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and observed the area.

"SUPER THICK GLASSES?!?"

That had been the immediate reaction of Allen, Lavi, Krory and Fuyu when the bespeculated man appeared from nowhere much to the confusion of the others present at the scene. With casual, nonchalant steps, the man with tattered clothes walked towards Fuyu with a smile that would have been deemed disturbing yet welcoming.

"Glad to see that you're fine_, Lady Exorcist_."

"_What_ are _you_ doing here...?" Fuyu's eyes enlarged with alarm, when he pushed up his spectacles on his nose bridge and looked at her with an amused expression. Perhaps it had been the lights that were playing tricks on her, or the angle that the lens had been tilted to, but it made the spectacles revealed what it had always hidden until now- his brown eyes that bored deep into her black ones. Had air been constricted from her throat? _It could not have been…_ _He_ has a beauty mark under his left eye too.

"Stay away from her," barked Kanda as he took a step forward to put himself between the two. The gasp had made him realized it all right. He shrugged the hand that had been placed on his shoulder from the back.

"_Hello, don't treat me like a damsel in distress please."_

A loud chuckle, a mockery perhaps, came out loud and clear from the throat of the miner as he walked away and approached Allen Walker. The boy had still seemed fazed from all the drama. And what was it with that drape of fur around him?

"How did you survive, lad?" said the man as he placed a hand over the exorcist's white hair. "I had to endure all those things the Earl and brats had said thanks to you, god damn it."

"Junior!" Fuyu had been the only one who had yelled in alarm when the miner had knocked his head on Allen's. She was only one who knew, and had realized too. How could one forget the black curls of hair that you have combed through with one's fingers, or the geography of his cheekbones and jaw when one cupped his face with her warm hands?

The loud low chuckle once again repeated itself as the man tilted his head back to let his spectacles slipped through his head. It had sickened her to the stomach to see him doing that. Lavi extended his innocence instinctively. "What is that pedophile doing now? _Oh my god_…"

The dull hue of gray began to seep into the man's skin as his hair wavered amidst the wind, the cursed crown of crosses appeared distinctively while the spectacles coursed through his head seamlessly, unlike the tear that had been made in someone else's heart. Brutally torn and disgustingly deceived.

"Stop calling me that, orange-haired lad. I'm not any much older than you lads. You want an exit, don't you…?"

He continued to speak as she watched motionlessly at him, her horror growing as the Noah's lips moved along with whatever he was saying, but her mind could not interpret the words and did not want to. She was sick to the stomach now the more she looked at the man whose skin had been cursed gray. She glanced away; she had to, because it was as if any more sight of him would have slaughtered her to a sick pile like the snail that was still heavily imprinted in her mind. A shiver coursed through her spine as she attempted to calm down. It was then she realized that she had been grabbing onto Kanda's sleeves unconsciously. She removed it _immediately._

Perhaps the Noah's eyes lingered over what the female exorcist had done previously, but he did not appear so if he did. He continued what he had been saying as he let the keys slipped through his fingers. The floor began to crumple like a biscuit, yet less drastic than it had been when he first realized that she had been her, and that all these games were coming back to a full circle.

"_And how could it be fair when Noahs are said to be immortal?"_Allen Walker had been the one who last called out to him. Well, he was after all the second reason that he had decided to play this game. Laughter, painted to ridicule and scorn, filled the light blue sky as he walked towards Rhode's door. His trademark smile endorsed his features yet again as he ended the drama with a spectacular call.

"Boy, we are humans too, you know. If we seemed to be immortal, it's only because you guys are so weak! Moreover, if you don't believe my words, I'm sure Miss Black would be able to tell you how warm humans feel, _wouldn't she_?"

* * *

-------

That was how love could be.

It smelled like burnt toast. You made the toast. You looked forward to it. You even enjoyed making it, but it burnt. What were you doing? Was it your fault? It doesn't matter anymore. You open the window but only the very top most layer of the smell goes away. The rest remains around you. It's on the wall. You leave the room but it's on your clothes. You change your clothes but it's in your hair. It's on the thin skin on the tops of your hands. And in the morning, it's still there.

-Seven types of ambiguity, _Elliot Perlman_

-------

* * *

_The growing coldness from his back made the young Japanese student stop yet again. _What was it again?_, he grunted, as he turned around. The duo had waited for Mrs. Black to bring them home for a few hours since school had ended, yet the latter had only just informed them to return home themselves as she was unable to make it- like when the sky was already dusty due to the lack of light as the sun had already began to descend to the horizon, and she expected two kids to return home all by themselves. This had never happened before, damn it, what's wrong with the mother and daughter today?_

_Perhaps it had been the warming glow of light that bathed her, or perhaps it had been exhaustion that had stolen his ability to judge, but the image of his companion standing right under the lamp post with her small hands in different shapes to make shadows had sent warmth coursing through his body as he looked at her. The little shadows, a wolf, a flower, a bird, had all seemed to be waving at him as he gradually approached the girl. The two stood in silence under the watchful eye of the lamp as the girl ignored the presence of the boy. Like a puppet, a marionette, the shadows all seemed to be in a play staged by the girl herself, and he was the only audience._

"Cho…" Butterfly_. It had been the thing that snapped him out of the daze as he gawked at the shadow shaped by his companion. "That's enough, Baka, let's go."_

_This time, the girl had not protest a single bit, but instead grinned as she caught up with Kanda. Her soft cloth shoes had made no noise when she ran up._

"_It's _Fuyu_, idiot."

* * *

_

-------

A/N: Okay, I'm really just brushing through the plot 'cause I'm too lazy to retell the whole thing again- redundant anyway. I know there's a lot of KandaFuyu moment, and yeah if it could even be spotted, **Mrs**. Black was late because her father had visited her, which was mentioned in the previous chapter. It had been quite some time so I decided to bring up this point. Yep(; Sorry with the late update- damn tired after the exams, but hey it has finally ended! : D

* * *


	12. 11 inch Taller

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**11 inch Taller**_

-------

* * *

"You left your gloves in the art room again didn't you?" reprimanded the Japanese student as he glared at his companion. The latter had been busy rubbing her palms together ever since they stepped out of the school. The winter this season had been harsher than usual, as nature decided to blow its icy fury down at humans.

The young girl nodded her head sheepishly and looked down at her toes.

"Hmm." Grunting, the boy began to remove the glove finger by finger, despite the little girl's protests. "Shut up." With careful movement, he slipped the glove into the girl's right hand and stuffed her left one into his right glove. There, they were sharing the glove in between them and she was having the other glove to keep warm. The cold bit his left fingers but he ignored it. He had already been upset at how white the girl's hand had been- if only he had spotted it earlier, he grunted yet again.

The sight of the _kendo_ school soon came to sight, the place where her father, Mr. Black, had set up for kids in the neighborhood to learn basic sword skills.

"_Fuyu and Yuu, you two are finally here! Come come…"_

Two hours later, just before the lesson was ending, the two had been paired for a final duel. They had been fighting among their own gender and the final emergent from each side was to compete with the other side in the end. Everyone had always known that Kanda was the best student and there was no way the female ones could win.

"_Go Kanda!"_

"_Go Fuyu!"_

"HI!"

The final chop landed hard on the opponent's shoulder, before Mr. Black walked in to break them up. After bowing to each other, they retreated back to be swallowed up by their team.

"_Oh my god, what happened to you, Kanda?"_

"_Shut up."_

The crowd soon dispersed when Mr. Black dismissed them, and Fuyu was told not to wait for her father. As she stood outside waiting for her grandmother- who will definitely nagged at her dad later back at home, she tapped her shoes softly on the white snow and marveled at how fluffy it seems. It was winter, her favorite season which she had been named after, but she hated her name. It sounded… ridiculous. Why would anyone be named after a season? Then she remembered the duel just now and began to boil inside. Ironic for winter to burn, but then again…

Perhaps it had been speaking of the devil, Kanda appeared out of nowhere. It had been the spark that ignited Fuyu's candle to a full-blown catastrophe.

"Oi YOU," she yelled as she crossed the distance towards the Japanese boy. "Did you think that I had been so weak that you had to give way to me? I may not be that good but there is no reason why you should…"

"Shut up."

"What?"

Kanda stopped abruptly at her exclamation. It was better not to say anything more. With a sidelong peep, he noticed that her hands were now clothed with a new pair of gloves- her father's. Good.

"Raven?" A gentle affectionate voice suddenly called out from the midst of white snow. It was her granny. With immediate reaction, the girl ignored her classmate and ran up to her grandmother's side. With the same hand that he had shared a glove with, Fuyu grabbed onto her grandmother's hand.

Kanda sighed in relief, though he was _slightly_ disappointed that they had not said a proper goodbye, he was glad to see her fine. Not knowing what made him so, he decided to take a last look at her. Those gray scarf, black uniform, and cream wool beanie… and a pink tongue sticking out?!?

Alarmed, Kanda quickly glanced away when he realized that his classmate had also turned around to check on him, and had stuck out her tongue in return to him.

_As if it had been a way of saying goodbye._

-------

* * *

The group, her comrades, had not asked anything about what Tyki had said even though she could see them trembling with questions. _Sorry, really._ Perhaps they just felt that that Noah was too pedophile to be taken seriously?

The next door opened to reveal a scene stolen from a child's fairytale. Stolen- because the cheerful-looking paintings of butterflies and rainbows had a deadly aura to it. They were fake, artificial and full of deception- _like him_.

"Exorcists?"

That had been the greeting to them perhaps. Skinn Boric; the wrath of Noah. The sad American who had unwillingly became a Noah that suffered so much that he had to feed on sweets whose artificial colorings were rotting his teeth.

"_He's mine."_

The protests and objections of the rest fell on deaf ears as the Japanese slowly made his way towards the enemy. Why, he had even sent his attacks after them in his bid to chase them away. Yet she had known better than to stop him, as much as she wanted to. She was the last one to say her farewell and was reluctant to, because he was supposed to return after this. Everyone would be alright so no farewell was needed- that had been what she strongly believed in. However, despite her thoughts, she went to the unsuspecting exorcist, punched his left shoulder with her right fist, and walked away before he could even hit back. It was as if the tongue that she had stuck out had been her way of saying good bye.

_Lightning are just the light conjured up by God when he takes __snapshots of us, Kan'. _

It was time to go.

The next room would have been a lot quieter if those two Noahs could stop complaining about Master and his debts. Why does it concern her and Junior? Sighing, Fuyu took a long absorbing look at the surrounding as she prepared for the next stage of war- _Library.

* * *

  
_

-------

How can I just let you walk away?

Just let you leave without a trace?

When I stand here taking every breath with you

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me?

When all I can do is watch you leave?

Cause we shared the laughter and the pain

And even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all

-_Take a Look at Me_; Phil Collins

-------

* * *

"_Z…y__…x…" muttered the student to herself as her fingers ran lightly passed the rows and rows of thick books that were either dusty or musty. She hardly visited this section of the school library, where cupboards of books towered over her threateningly, and was now to spend the next few minutes finding a book. Furthermore, it certainly did not help that the librarian, one old lady whose wrinkles outnumbered that of her hair, was drunk in dreamland, and she would have to shake the Earth to wake the latter up._

"_V… van Gogh!" Fuyu's eyes lit up almost immediately when she finally saw the bold gold 'V' embossed on the maroon leatherback book. However, her happiness only lasted for a splint second when she realized that even though she was tipping her toes, she was barely touching the book. As much as she would like to pull the heavy book, which she suspected could be made from lead; out with the tips of her fingers so that it would drop on to the floor for her to pick up, it would be too hard an impact on the fragile-looking biography. _

_Frowning as she got back to her feet, Fuyu scrutinized the ancient library for some signs of ladders or anything that could bring her up there to get that darn book. However, her attempts were in vain and she went back to stare at the book in the hope that the librarian would wake up soon, or it would come down on its own._

Except that it was no longer there anymore_, she gasped in astonishment and horror. It could not be, it was there a few seconds ago- had it really flew down on its own? Her thoughts raced in her mind as she stared at the obvious gap in between the rows of books which looked like a missing tooth. Just then, a cough behind her sent her back to reality. _

"_I believe you wanted to reach for this, Fuyu?"_

That voice. That deep alluring voice.

_Her teacher stood beaming friendly as she turned around, her shock stark naked for all to see. There he was; standing at more than six inches and towering over her like those darn cupboards and holding out the thick book as if it had took no effort to extract the annoying tooth. _Book_, she corrected herself. _And she hated tall people at times.

_Fuyu shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah thanks, Sir." The weight had startled her a little when she got hold of the book. It sure would have sent the Earth a quake if she were to proceed with her first plan. _

"_No problem," said Mr. Mikk, smiling as usual, "_Vincent van Gogh_, hmm? Trying to catch up with all those lessons you dazed through, eh?"_

_The art student almost glared up at the teacher when she heard the sarcasm in his words. She did not sleep through the lesson- why do all teachers love to assume things? She had only wanted to take a more in depth look into the great artist's interesting profile. "Perhaps you're correct, Sir." She smiled at him with her lips suppressed, controlling them as they quivered with anger. _

"_Alone?" _

_Fuyu shook her head. "No, Chloe's joining me later."_

_Hearing this, Mr. Mikk almost sighed out. He did not, but instead, pointed out to a reading corner not too far away from hers. "I'll be there if you need help, Fuyu." Had he been playing with the last word? Fuyu could not remember as she only thanked her teacher yet again and went back to her corner. Now if only she could focus on the tiny words printed on the glossy white paper instead of wandering to the other corner…_

"Tyki? What are you thinking?"

As if he had been a raven that had been disturbed in the tree by a hunter's shot, the Noah of Pleasure immediately crashed back to reality to find his _niece_ staring curiously back into his face. He was holding a thick maroon book. "Oh, it's nothing."

"What's that," asked Rhode as she pulled the book down to her height for inspection. "Vincent… van Gogh? Who's that?"

"No one special, Rhode."

"Hmm, okay," muttered the young Noah. "Anyway, I can't detect Skinn and that Japanese exorcist you were so jealous of anymore."

"_Hmm."

* * *

  
_

-------

_A/N: _Ah, I know Vincent van Gogh was only famous after his death in the 20th century (he was born in 19th century though) and the story is set in the same 19th century, but he was the only one I know who did something incredulous which I will mention in the later chapters. So sorry -_Bows_- I really need to take up art history. ): And please do correct me about the feet/inch thing because I do metres. ): Hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *


	13. 12 Apostles Round the Table

**Black Love, Assassinated**- _**12 Apostles Round the Table**_

-------

_A/N: _Right, I think this chapter sucks the big hell.

Thanks for the reviews; they are the reason why I'm posting this next chapter.

Do enjoy.

-------

* * *

"_When I get back, I wanna eat all the food that Jerry would be capable of making!"_

"_And I would want Lenalee to be my girlfriend! Wouldn't you, darling?"_

"_Lavi!"_

"_What about you, Fuyu?"_

"_Huh? I don't know, perhaps do more paintings and drink some more?"_

"_You look underage though…"_

"_I'm not."_

"_Speaking of which, ain't it your birthday today?"_

"_Really? I don't even know it myself…"_

"_I can't be wrong…"_

'_Yeah yeah, Bookman-kun."_

_It had been a sheepishly laugh when I said that, because __I did not know what to explain. Just how many lies can one commit to? A lot, it seemed. This was a war. If we were to get back, wouldn't it have meant that-? The situation now was like a balance on a cliff, either way one would have dropped off and died. After all, we were just pieces on the chessboard, one whose fate has always been determined by the one up there.

* * *

  
_

------

"Allen Walker-! Raven Nakamura-! Allen-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," assured the Noah impatiently to the card when the door first flung opened. He really wished to tear the cards into pieces and bits at times, especially now, just to attain some much required peace.

"ALLEN!"

The kiss had came as a shock, and his beef had froze midway from his mouth when the girl, his _niece_, sent herself straight up to the exorcist and planted a big fat kiss on the latter's lips.

"Rhode, that had been unnecessary. Behave yourself, please."

"But I love him!" whined the girl stubbornly, her arms still tightly around the shocked exorcist's neck. Or _violated._

Closing his eyes, Tyki calmly placed his beef into his mouth and chewed. "Nothing's going to come out of a love between a Noah and an exorcist, Rhode."

A sharp shrill pierced through the room as the Noah of Dream stormed angrily to him. "Why, not? You're just jealous, Tyki. And I'm not giving you any because that exorcist of _yours _has planted too much on you. Hmph."

It had been Allen Walker who broke up the comedic display of family affection. Calmly, he crossed his arms and reckoned across the table with cold silver eyes. "What's this, Tyki Mikk? Stop wasting time."

"Please take a seat, Exorcists."

The courtesy, seemingly hidden with evil intention, was ignored by the exorcists. Just then, the door banged loudly as its echo travelled across the harshly white room. Those golden locks had seemed to seal their fate. "You haven't got much time; this is all that had been left of the place."

"What?" Fear shot through the exorcists as they ran to the arcs that supported the place. All that was there at first had now vanished into thin air. Those clear blue skies, those white background, and those deleted empty memories. The realization stuck them hard, and Lenalee had to be supported by Lavi as they heeled the order of the Noah reluctantly and sat down quietly- Lavi protecting Lenalee, Fuyu with Chaoji.

_Kanda…Krory…_

It was all that they, she, could think about now.

"Why are you so upset, Miss Black? Was it because that samurai had finally kicked the bucket? Shouldn't I be the one who is upset? Look," said Tyki gently as he took a sip from his wine glass. "I said _look._" His tone descended with gravity, much harsher than before.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Fuyu forced herself away from her thoughts and looked up. There it was, the object meant for her eyes- the angry red slash made by her. It was not that she had been afraid of him, but it was the conscious that he had been once her teacher that made her listened to him. _No, it was just a habit. Damn_.

"The cut still remains, Miss Black. Some wounds_ never_ heal."

Fuyu felt her eyes rolling at that. She closed them and tilted her head at an angle that people strangely do when they try to keep some things out of their mind. Yet the image of that red gash and the tinted metal chain, the one she gave, still hanged around his neck just keep flashing in front of her closed eyes. _He still wears it?_

"Cut the crap, Lord Tyki Mikk. Or should I say, aloof miner in the train?" said Allen. "It had been this innocence ain't it?"

Chuckling with amusement, Tyki diverted his attention away from the female exorcist and to the young boy with ridiculously white hair and nodded his head repeatedly, as if he was mocking at himself. "Yes, yes. I had been pretty sure I had broken that down- made a hole in your heart."

"HEART?" The rest exclaimed in shock.

"It's nothing," Allen said as he calmed the table of exorcists down. "That's too bad then, Tyki Mikk. Some wounds do heal. Then again, perhaps it was due to your fetish that we're here too, isn't it?"

Tyki cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm?"

Lavi laughed. "Pedophiles don't deserve a good ending."

"I'm not that old, please do refrain from using that term on-"

Allen disrupted his words. "It had been my senior that attracted your attention isn't it?"

"_Junior…"_

"Well, it's a pity though. Her heart solely belongs to our Kanda and you don't stand a chance, Tyki Mikk."

"_Junior."_

Allen continued despite the harsh tone. The room's temperature began to drop drastically. "Like you've said,_ nothing_'s going to come out of a love between a Noah and an exorcist."

"ALLEN WALKER!"

She could no longer contain her anger. He, as a junior, should have watched his mouth before uttering all these rubbish. Her yell had been louder than expected, and it was then when she regretted it. What exactly was she outraged at? She asked herself, but the question had seemed to dangle in midair.

"See boy, you have angered your senior all too much. Haven't you learned what respect is? She disagrees with you," mocked Tyki, his words lining with acid that poisons without much effort.

"I beg to differ, Noah," said Fuyu as she emphasized on the last word, "it just surprises me that if you use bleach to clean your tartar stained teeth so that they would be artificially white, why didn't you do that too your mouth too? I guess they are too filthy to be cleaned? Perhaps you should try something stronger and stop picking on people younger than you."

"I'm offended, _Lady_ exorcist, to hear those words coming out of your dainty mouth. Then again, I'm must say that it delights me that you have observing me too." Tyki chuckled. "By the way, Miss Black, what did you do to my hat?"

Fuyu glared at the Noah with eyes that burnt with contempt. "That is out of the point."

"Been keeping it, eh?" So that was what that had been needed to add the extra special ingredient to the soup- zest to her anger. It had, he must admit, pleased him to see her getting worked up after being strangely serene these few days. Finally some _emotions_ he was_ used_ to.

"_I sold it_," she lied. She had not; really, it was currently sitting quietly in her closet back in the Order. She tried not to think about those lost in the war, tried not to think how much Krory tried to be Big Brother when he was the one who required care, tried not to think how warm Kanda had always mad her feel despite being cold with his words and expressions. She could see that Lenalee was shivering, her frail body threatening to be knocked out by her overwhelming emotions. Lavi was fussing over her emotionally even though he as a Bookman was not to show it. Chaoji was also firmly in his seat, his expression horrified at the sight of the Noahs. Junior, Allen, was merely sitting in the centre chair facing Tyki Mikk, being a young man who seemed to have seen the world.

_Tyki Mikk_, the name that seemed so distantly familiar, masked by deception and cruelty.

"I see," nodded Tyki. Thereafter, he placed his elbow onto the table and interlocked his gloved fingers, as if he suddenly thought of something and had to bring it forward in a conference. The cigarette he had been smoking all along dangled on his lips as the smoke evaporated into the cold harsh air. "Miss Black. _Why _did van Gogh cut off his ear?"

_Why was he so random?_

Eyes widening with alarm, the exorcists regarded the Noah with a peculiar look, as if the latter had just said something obscure- something extra that could be added on to the list that made Noahs weird. It was not, he was sure, since it had been a perfectly normal question. Never mind that they most probably never heard of that name before.

"I know _not _what you are talking about, have you grew sick in the head or something?" lied Fuyu, her words linked with a trail of ice that was sharply chilly. Vincent van Gogh, one that had suffered from multiple diseases, especially those that had been affiliated with the brain, had cut off his left ear and sent it to his lover. _Sacrificial love_, or pure madness, she did not know.

"Vincent van Gogh, one that had suffered from multiple diseases, especially those that had been affiliated with the brain, had cut off his left ear due to the instability of his mind. There had been various reasons explaining the rationale behind this incident, and one of which includes being so upset after ending a friendship with his friend that he committed the act." It had been Lavi who answered, they realized.

_-Clap clap clap_

"_I'm disappointed, my dear Fuyu-chan_," sighed Tyki as he took a deep puff from his cancer stick and yawned after clapping to the Bookman's words. However, he had not really been focusing on what the latter had got to say. His eyes had been on Fuyu all this while, as if his gaze on her was to remember every contour and curve of her facial feature- as if he would never see them again. Cocking his head at an angle to take a better view of the female exorcist, he chided lightly in Japanese. "_You had been sleeping both on my lessons and the book, hadn't you?"_

Exclamation marks appeared right above the group of exorcists in respond. "What is he saying?" They had not understood the foreign tongue.

"_Shut up," _warned Fuyu sharply, and her comrades fell silent too though it was obviously intended for the Noah. Her shock had been a different one- once again of horror, once again of disbelief. He had just showed his fluency and understanding of the language when he spoke in perfect _Japanese_ that was only meant for her ears. _He had understood along after all. He had been lying all along. _

Tyki chuckled silently and converted back to the previous tongue- English Language. "Let's have the last waltz, boy. Rhode?"

"Hear, hear…"

The box came up immediately.

A box that had set them away from the battle.

A box that had restricted their freedom.

A box that had sealed their fate indirectly.

* * *

--------

_You are like sta__rs in the sky; so unreachable to those on the ground. All I can do is to observe you from the corner and wish you the very best. I'm sorry to have hurt you so much.

* * *

  
_


	14. 13 Stabs to the Heart

**Black Love, Assassinated- **_**13 Stabs to the Heart**_

_--------_

_A/N:_ I think this song suits "Why" by secondhand serenade. It really brings out how TykiFuyu, LenaleeAllen feels. Please do listen to it while reading and enjoy the chapter(: _Numbers are in Latin.

* * *

_

_-------_

In thirteen minutes, you could have finish your breakfast and have a cup of coffee or two, walked to school in your new white shoes, and did a few mathematics questions with a calculator.

In thirteen minutes you would have driven from north to south, run six rounds around the track, or walk a mile and end up nowhere.

Thirteen minutes would be how long you take to reach the end of the world at the speed of god-knows-what, would be how long you take to break your promises, to stop the world or jump off it.

You would also have experience what you never ever did expected in your life and realize the truth that had been concealed so well. You would have received thirteen stabs to your heart.

_Just how much would you lie to protect the one you love in less than thirteen minutes?_

_--------

* * *

_

**Unus**

They sat motionlessly in shock as the walls sealed their fate. Attacks on the box had been made in their attempts to get out of the box, but what were they compared to the power of Noahs? She was powerless with those useless legs of hers, he was just a normal human being, and she was an exorcist whose powers remained unstable and her wolf still unconscious. She would have been unconscious now too if not for Miranda, and now she wished that she was.

Every step taken hurts me like hell.

**Duo**

It was a fate far worse than fighting with the Noahs, as they had to view the conflict in front of them unrevealing its ugly petals while sitting in the box helplessly. Unconscious and unmoving Lavi; fighting and losing Allen.

Why do you do this to me?

**Tres**

It was as if her heart was being stabbed forcefully by a blunt rusty knife every time the Noah attacked her beloved. The helplessness of it all when she tried to kick the wall was killing her and there was nothing she could do. Fuyu, someone still with power, had been unsuccessful in knocking down the walls with her ice and punches, so what made her anything special? There was nothing Lenalee could do but to see the ones she loved be tortured brutally by monsters.

You make it hard to breath.

**Quattor**

Her heart wrenched too; when Allen had fallen. He was her junior after all and there was nothing she could do. She hated how fate made a fool out of them, hated how Rhode had sealed her along with Lenalee and Chaoji, and prevented her from fighting. Whatever the reason, she hated the fact that she was unable to be down there to do something. It made her feel bad when she screamed at Lenalee for kicking those walls- they may have thought that it was to stop her from hurting herself further, but it was also because she was getting annoyed with them all. She was sick of this chaotic life, sick of this game of chess, sick of how everyone could just be easily manipulated and eliminated like chess pieces. Fragile, brittle, in the control of fate.

We are all just players.

**Quinque**

He had been victorious this time, showing more power than he normally did when he landed those attacks. He had to make sure that this boy would be dead and gone forever, dead and never to be seen again, as destined by the Earl. He had heard her screams and protests every time Allen was hurt by him. Now that he was moving up towards the boy, he was at a nearer distance to her, and that was when he saw _those_tears- of anger, of betrayal, of exhaustion.

"_Yo_, Rhode."

Had that been an attempt to distract himself?

"Hey Tyki, don't hurt my Allen too much."

And yet she did not know she had been hurting me like that?

"_Quiet."_

You make it hard to smile.

* * *

**Sex**

Her voice was sore when she yelled out at him as he walked up to the fallen exorcist. He had landed right in front of his trapped comrades, and they were all panicking over him. Concern, worry, sadness- were those traits of what a human would have? Do Noahs have them too? Perhaps he did, if not all this commotion would not have happened. Her eyes were cold and cruel when she stared at him, piercing him when their eyes met. He tried to ignore her, as it was for the better of her. Why can't she understand?

You make it hard to cry.

**Septem**

"Stop it, _Tyki Mikk_, stop it!" It had been the first time she yelled out his name, he realized both gladly and a little sadly. "Let Allen go! Shouldn't you pick someone older? Why are you caging me like that? Did Did you really think that by doing this you would have destroyed us exorcists? This is not a game, and life is not one too. You have no respect for lives, don't you?"

Her voice sounded so rugged and bruised.

"It's a tragedy the way you treat us like pieces on the chess board waiting to be picked and broken. You lack the basic emotions to love, respect and care. You lack the courage to even fight me directly. Does it delight you sadistically to see my life all twisted and tortured? Does it delight you to see everyone being twirled around your finger? My life _had _indeed been in a mess. But you never realized it, don't you? Yes, human are weak physically such that Chloe could have died. But if humans were really that weak, each one of us here would not have become exorcists to slay demons… like _you_."

I hate you.

**Octo**

Tyki had replied them with laughter, lots of them. It sounded scary, empty and warped. It was as if something that the two exorcists had said made him snap, even though he did give a smile to the female exorcist. It had been that smile, one that was strangely empty and masked, that made her shut her mouth up. What makes a Noah finally snap to reveal his rawest emotions?

Noahs are humans too, _exorcists._

**Nov****em**

"You shouldn't have said that, _Fuyu_," said Rhode sternly as she propped herself on Relo and moved them all away from the destruction Tyki was causing. "Tyki has snapped."

The sphere of air suddenly tightened along with her words, causing more damage and debris to dart around the space.

"Tyki has always been the special one among us Noahs; the most emotional and sympathetic one of all. He may be sadistic and cruel at times, but he never chose to hurt an innocent life unless it was part of his mission. He is always fighting his overwhelming Noah side and the Earl had been unhappy with that. Remember the first time you saw me as a niece of his? When you were a student still and he was your art teacher? It was that period of time when I saw that his resistance was at the highest. It was a dramatic change, Fuyu. To fall in love with a human was an unspoken taboo. The struggle in response of the changing emotions, the conflict in facing the attraction even though Noahs were not made to love but he was aching so much after you left, and the war when he knew he had to assassinate you. He hesitated.

What about the time when Allen and Lenalee first met me and you were the last to be found? You had been with Tyki during that time. I was the one who brought you to him and it shocked me to see him all concerned and angry over the injuries you had. I had never seen him so tender when he treated your wounds, Exorcist. He had been the one who sent you back and ensured that you were all alright.

While Tyki had also been the one who caused your pain when he killed those useless exorcists, had you not realize, Fuyu Black, that whatever he did, you had never been harmed? You two may have brushed past each other time after time without realizing it but he had always made sure that his angel would never fall. We could have just leaved you exorcists to die here according to the Earl's plan but Tyki could not allow it. He had been in a total daze when he found out you were in the ark too- smoking failed to remove the stress and overbearing dilemma.

Tyki, Tyki, Tyki- it had always been him. Even after he had previously attempted to kill Allen and was assigned to kill you next, h_e never did manage to_.

He lied in order to protect at all costs; never mind that those eyes will look at him with such contempt."

I felt so alone.

**Decem**

The truth had brought her cruelly to the wintry hard floor as she tried to comprehend the words that Rhode had said. Was this how an unwanted paper feels as it is crumbled and thrown away with a second thought? The emptiness she felt as her eyes forced themselves to see what the swirling sphere still consisted of was gnawing her soul, tearing her body, and spearing her life. Raw emotions began to creep up to her. The man whom she had placed her lips on, shared common warmth, and cried after? The one who she thought had moved on without her, the one who had stolen her heart time and once again, the one who she thought had played around with her feelings and betrayed her?

Why is fate doing this to us?

* * *

**Un****decim**

The sphere finally subsided as Allen emerged alive and breathing. He had a sword that resembled the Earl's and Tyki was obviously defeated and in shock. Lenalee gave out a sigh of relief. She had been right after all; Allen would never fall so easily. While it had startled her to see Allen overcoming the Noah's power with his strength, what Rhode had said previously was just as appalling.

Those thirteen minutes spent in the sphere had revealed wounds that none of them ever wanted to know that they had existed.

**Duodecim**

_A sinister smile widen__ed his lips slowly as he scattered the deck of cards over the fallen exorcist. _

_ALLEN WALKER.__ Victory, death, blood appealed to him like kids to candies. Perhaps it was the thrill of someone under your control, weak and whimpering, or the slow ticking of the heart before it stopped for real, it excited him to see how weak these humans could be. Or Noahs. A distraction alerted by his Tease had made him sent_ it _to sleep before he could arrive to settle _it_. Whatever _it _was, he just had to see i_t_- instinct made him anyway._

_The motionless body lying on the fallen bamboo electrified him as he approached_ it_ slowly. Whatever _it _was, _it_ had been put asleep for the time being while he did his duty. Whatever _it_ was, _it_ almost got _itself_ involved in his duties. What a bother, he thought, as he bent down next to the body and rolled_ it_ over. Something else to kill, perhaps._

_Her, he realized, when he noticed the curves underneath those black uniform. _

_An exorcist; he skipped a heartbeat. Do Noahs even have hearts? _**Yes they do, they are humans too**;_ a little voice inside him reminded him._

Her_ face; he found out as he gently turned the body over. The rush of transformation surged through him when the features on the exorcist jotted back his proper human sense. He had been overwhelmed, possessed even, when he allowed the Noah side to take over. He had to complete his duties, and this was one duty that he never allowed himself to commit. He had already given up on it._

_It was the sight of her that made him realized what he had been doing, as if it had all just been a dream and he had finally found life. Her lips were soft as usual; her eyes shut as if oblivion to what was happening, and her body breathing in a steady rhythm. The gaze in his eyes softened when a shiny object round her neck attracted his attention. With gentle movement, his fingers moved instinctively to her collar and pulled out her necklace, his- the one that he had given her. Unexpected but pleased, he smiled to himself and placed a kiss on it. It was warm, just like her. _

_Perhaps __it had been the angst from being unable to save her comrade or from being kissed by such a monster, a slow trail of tears began to slide slowly down her pale cheeks. A sigh escaped from his mouth. Bending over such that his hair brushed her face, his lips made them stop their journey. _

_He had to go now._

**Tredecim**

Lenalee could not believe her eyes when Allen stabbed right through the Noah, could not believe when she see the new strong power that he suddenly possessed. Her eyes widened, with victory that was slowly consumed by worry, when the Noah looked back up to their box, his eyes suddenly soften with what all humans have yet shocked her- _emotions._

"_Happy Birthday, Fuyu-chan_," was what he had last said in a weak and exhausted tone before his eyes closed. Had they turned brown again? His smile lingered for a moment too brief, yet sufficient to engrave a mark on her for life.

Yet _"FUYU!" _was what she had last yelled as her comrade, her best female friend, collapsed in her own pool of blood _too._

I'm sorry, so sorry.

-------

_If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of your life with a hole inside you that could never be filled?_

_

* * *

  
_


	15. Fallen the 14's Inability

**Black Love, Assasinated- **_**Fallen, 14**__**th**__**'s inability**_

-------

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all those out there who had been reading this series and showing encouragement, as I have always said, just knowing that you are reading is enough to inspire me.

Pray for Hoshino to get well soon- for herself and everyone around her.

_I'm losing the idea to continue this series, so I would like to apologize if this is the last chapter cum series. ):_

_

* * *

_

-------

As I live my eighteen years, I realized that life can never be whatever we wanted. It tends to have little twists and knots along the way that will catch you by surprise and even shock you. These _challenges,_ as what they had decided to describe it as, could come in many forms- be it accidents, broken relationships or death. It was just how you faced it and get over it.

Then again, the phrase "get over it" was never to be interpreted as recovering from it and bouncing back up again. That was what they had presumed it to be so as to get people going. But the truth remains that it was to bury the fault deep within your heart and attempt to forget it for the time being. It would then require something trivial, like a dream or a small item, which would send the memories jotting back and gnawing at your soul like shadows to your body. I had never been able to get over the fact that my parents abandoned me because no matter how much Chloe's parents treated me like their own daughter, it was different from a biological parent's love. I want the comfort that I used to receive and this was something that memories could not compensate at all.

While it may seem that time can heal all wounds, wounds are never really recovered. It is just new cells replacing the damage ones while the latter either drop off or get transported to somewhere else to be disposed. Like energy, they can never be destroyed- only converted or transferred to something else. Pain is made by you, inflicted by the person you love. It does not have a complete end, a complete finale, a complete closure. It is often left dangling in a vulnerable state, raw and upset. The wound, it's impossible to heal. So this is why when you give up your time and contribute part of your heart to someone else, it stays with the person forever.

The person could have stolen your first kiss, caught your first breath, and be the first to intertwine his fingers with you. He could have been the one to make you smile, cry and laugh despite feeling sorrowful. He would be there with an umbrella to shelter you from the rain, and even when he did not have one, he'll make sure that he would be the one getting wet instead of you. Your tears would stop their flow because of him, your breath sealed by him, and your eyes caught by him. He would be the one to sweep aside your fringe gently as he did your worries when he planted those kisses, to hold your hands forever.

And did he catch my breath when I look at him? Did he make me know that he exists because I did?

_**He did.**_

-------

* * *

"Where is that _baka_," demanded Kanda as he grabbed Allen by his collar and lifted him off his feet. He might be exhausted, but there was still a certain amount of strength left in him.

"_We don't know_," answered Allen, his silvery-grey eyes set with determination as he faced the fuming Japanese. They had been quiet when he asked the same question initially, and now he had lost his temper. "We lost her."

"Kanda please," pleaded Lenalee to let Allen off as she tugged at his arm. Allen was lying; they know but had not expected. The reunion was not complete, as tears rolled down her face, but they were not to say the truth- she knew she was not to say what she had heard from Rhode while the rest were fighting. "No one wanted this to happen."

Finally relegating, Kanda dropped Allen and walked off with Krory still under his support. He had expected them to look after her, to ensure that they would all be alright, and had wished to see her when he stuck his sword into the ground stubbornly and allowed himself to be consumed by the depletion of the arc. So why was it that when he had finally returned she was not here?

_Why did she always not belong to him?_

Lavi had only seen the partial truth; Chaoji too was unable to say much from his point of view, while the rest were not even in the scene when all these had happened. Lenalee had been the one to witness it but what was there to say…?

"_Fuyu!"__ yelled Lenalee as she directed her attention from Allen to her comrade. The latter had collapsed immediately after Tyki Mikk had fallen under Allen's attack. A pool of blood surrounded her and she noticed that it was Fuyu's head that was bleeding profusely. She had tried to crawl towards her but Chaoji had been stabbed by Rhode shortly after the incident. Who was she to save?_

_Then she stood up suddenly, as if life had been breathed into her unknowingly. She was drenched in her own blood as she placed her palm on the wall of dice. With what seemed like minimal effort, ice formed under her bloodied hand as she pushed open the wall like a door. Jumping down from the dice box, she began to make her way to the fallen Noah to the horror of Allen and Lenalee. _

_The exorcist, as if in a daze with her black eyes glazed with mist, proceeded to sit down gently with her feet tucked under her thighs next to Tyki Mikk and stared at his motionless state before placing her fingers near his face to sweep his hair from his face with what appeared to be affection. Her finger then trailed down the side of his cheeks to his mouth to wipe off the trail of blood. With slow gesture, she licked the blood off her finger and a shadow of tears flowed down her cheeks. Allen tried to approach them, but was stopped immediately by Rhode's deadly candles._

_Muttering something under her lips, her hair brushed over his face, while her hands cupped his silent face in between, as she bent down to place her lips over his. Perhaps it was to breathe life into him, but it sealed her breath with his lips. Had they been cold? Hers was dry and chapped, and her fingers were trembling when she placed them on his face. With parted lips over his mouth she withdrew her seal, words muttered under her breath. _

_They had not been able to understand what she was saying, nor see what her lips were forming. Had the kiss on the fallen Noah been salty with blood and tears? Or saccharine with affection?_

_The tears kept flowing. _

Kimi wo aiishiteru. I love you.

_They would never understand._

_Slowly but steady, Fuyu stood up and began to approach Allen. There was a thin ice pole, shaped like an engraved javelin, under her grasp as she exhaled mist. The weapon was laced with blood- hers, and she looked ready to shed her junior's on it too._

_Lenalee began to panic at every step Fuyu took towards Allen while the latter backed off in response. "RHODE, are you controlling Fuyu?" The latter's murderous aura could not be ignored and the young Noah was now laughing creepily. "Let the game began," she said acidly. _

"_Senior, wake up? What are you doing?" yelled Allen as he fended off each attack by his comrade. The temperature was falling, he realized, when he too was exhaling mist. Her attacks were rapid and strong, each landing with an impact to kill. When it had caused a gash over his cheeks, Allen realized that this was not just pure innocence power. It had hurt him _a lot_. With a sudden attack, he sent his senior flying across the ground, blood trailing after her. "Allen!?! What are you doing?"_

"_Senior! Fuyu! WAKE UP!"_

_It was obvious that it was not working when the female exorcist began to laugh, hoarsely and hollowly, as she made her way again to her junior. Her pole had now been sharpened to a __naginata, looking excessively lethal. The cold environment was starting to affect him, as his lungs began to shrink and his breathing become even more difficult._

"_Fuyu Black!" He knew that she would have murdered him if he was to yell at her like that, but it was then that his senior finally stopped in her tracks. As if confused, she shook her head, and seemed to be resisting her own movement when she made her way to Allen again._

_A sudden surge of blizzard sent him across the room and Allen could only react in disbelief. The dilemma was overwhelming him but he know that he had to do it. Though it was something new that Fuyu had seemed to strengthen over her previously unstable skill, he knew that she was more skilled in combat attacks than to be fighting at a distance. _

"_Allen!"_

_Allen ignored Lenalee when she coaxed him to move away. He had to do this. Standing still, he allowed Fuyu to approach him. As she stood straight in front of him, she cocked her head aside and smiled- a smile that he no longer recognized at all. It looked so hollow._

"_Goodbye__ exorcist." She no longer recognized him; not them. Her blade shimmered. _

"_Allen!"_

"_Wake up, Fuyu," muttered Allen as he stabbed through his senior with the same sword he had stabbed the fallen Noah with. He prayed for his plan to work as her eyes widened at the sudden attack and her gaze softened. As her head rested on his shoulder, seeming exhausted but relieved that all these was to end, he could not help but noticed something. _

"_Thank you, Allen…"_

"_Fuyu!"_

_Had__ the blood been so deeply red that it appeared black?

* * *

_

---------

"_The fact that they avoided looking at each other created a greater closeness between them than any crossing of looks could have."_

Fiddling with a pen in his head, Lavi frowned as he sat next to a silent Kanda. Whatever it was, he was not to mention anything. Allen had been called up by the Headquarter and there was nothing they could do but to wait. Memories replayed once again in his mind and he cursed at them for being so vivid.

_They had finally defeated the Noahs and were to make their way to Rhode's door. Allen had to make his way back to get Fuyu when a loud crash sent the ground cracking like crust and sinking. As they stood up from the debris, they noticed a figure approaching them. It could have been Fuyu but the figure was much taller and broader. Then it struck them terribly when those eyes shone with chilly blue light. _

_It was them._

_Tyki Mikk. And he__ had Fuyu in his arms. She was motionless but breathing nonetheless. How did it happen? As he carried her in his arm, her face seemed relieved and relaxed against his chest, blood seeping calmly through his clothes; staining it. _

_Perhaps she had been a hostage-__, which was what they had wanted to believe; perhaps she had been a player of this sick and cruel game by the Noah. However, as they fought with a transformed Noah, they realized that he was protecting instead of harming her. Not that they had ever witnessed him hurting her before, but this was far different. He was making sure that they are not touching her at all so that he could take her away._

"You could do better than this, stupid disciple."

_A deep voice startled them as an attack sent the Noah flying back. General Cross!_

"_I see the Noah had taken over you, Tyki Mikk. Such a disgrace to your family. Then again, it would be no excuse to be grabbing my disciple like that. Women are to be treated better than this. Let her go now."_

_--------

* * *

  
_

As he waited in the waiting room, Allen suddenly felt extremely lonely. It was a cold feeling, much worse than how he had felt under his senior's power. While he worried about his link with the fourteenth, he could not help but recall how the other Noah- Lord Tyki Mikk had behaved, and how the Earl had settled the situation. As what Tyki had said, _there were many things he and his comrades did not know and could never comprehend. _

All he knew now was that whatever the odds was, there were just pieces of game figurines played out by the controller of Fate, and they had to continue the game no matter what.

_I'll protect you at all cost._

_

* * *

_

When you place my hand in yours to warm it up and reassure me that everything would be alright, have you know it all along? Have you known along that I would and will always love you?

* * *

-------

//

_**The End**_

//_**  
**_

--------

* * *


End file.
